


In the Dark We Trust

by EjBlaKit



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Death, Dark Side Rey, F/M, First Order, I guess I feel like my smut needs story?, I think you could call it Slow Burn, M/M, People get angry a lot, Reylux - Freeform, Smut, THIS FIC IS ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE, Way more plot than I planned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 39,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EjBlaKit/pseuds/EjBlaKit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betrayed by the Light, Rey turns to the teachings of the Dark Side, to a man who offers her far more than just lessons of the Force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I recently discovered this fandom.  
> I recently discovered I loved this fandom.  
> I recently discovered that I need to contribute (hopefully in a half decent way) to this fandom.
> 
> I apologise for nothing.

Silence hung heavy in the grey room. The ship was silent under her feet, not even the faintest tremble to signify the engines were running. Impressive, more so now she could appreciate the clean simplicity and function of design. 

'You have thought this through?' The gravelly voice turned her head. How long had he been standing there, observing? She stopped herself from wondering anything else, keeping her face as neutral as she could.

'I have.' He moved, coming to stand before her. She studied the chrome plating of the mask curiously. With it on he was unreadable, an immovable black wall of simmering rage. The modulated voice was even as he spoke.

'You will relinquish your belongings to me. New clothes will be provided. A room will be provided. Meals will be provided. You shall train under me. I will make you strong.' She was already strong, she thought bitterly, remembering the feeling of the blade cutting into his face, his arm. 'Second thoughts?' It was as if he could read her mind. No, she countered, he had done worse. He'd been in her mind, sifting through her life. 

'No.' She said evenly, fists clenched against her legs. 

'You will no longer be designated as the Scavenger.' That surprised her, shoulders slouching, lips parting. 'It is not fitting as an apprentice of the First Knight of Ren.' It was for his appearance only, she realised, stiffening her spine again, mouth closing with a snap. 

'I understand.' 

'You will walk behind me, never in front, and you will address me as Master.' Her brows furrowed slightly, the frown going no further. Was he mocking her? Enjoying her discomfort?

'I understand ... Master.' He brushed past her, leading her out of the room. She followed him, head bowed, refusing to look at the people he was carving a path through, the gleaming storm troopers, the officers in their neatly cut black uniforms. The corridors were all identical, stretching and grey, metal doors and off shoots. 

'These are yours.' He grabbed her hand and pressed it against a panel on the wall. She watched in fascination as the door opened. She'd pulled apart hundreds of the damned things and hadn't known they could actually open the doors, she'd always assumed they were merely locking mechanisms, but for user recognition by palm ... 'Rey.' She looked up, startled. He was standing in the middle of her new home, while she stood lost in thought in the hallway. She entered quickly, the doors hissing shut behind her. 

Sparse. Grey. A bed. A desk and chair. A table. A storage unit. A door. 

'Refresher.' He supplied. She nodded, suddenly not trusting herself. 

It was sparse. Clinical. Sterile. But this was now her home, not the burning shell of an AT-AT, filled with sand and scavenged items. This was hers to fill with new items, possessions. 

'Why are you crying.' Definite scorn in his voice, modulated or no. She rubbed the heel of her hand across her cheeks instantly furious with herself.

'I'm not.' Her voice cracked, betraying her.

'A sign of weakness. Never cry in front of me again. Feel free to do so after I'm gone, though. You'll be doing plenty of it.' He was whirling past her, to leave her.

'My training-'

'Yes, your training.' He turned back, the mask tilting slightly as he studied her. 'We will begin tomorrow. I will not go easily.'

'I don't expect you to.' She said softly as the doors hissed shut behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey's first indication that she was out of her depth was well before her first loss, or even her tenth. He was a whirl of energy and focus, striking out again and again. Wood clattered against wood as she deflected and ducked as best she could, breath coming hard and fast, sweat dripping from her forehead, sliding down her back, slickening her grip on the practise weapons.

'Stop.' The voice crackled into the otherwise silent training room. She leant against the staff, hand on her hip, gulping in as much oxygen as her burning lungs would allow, muscles screaming for her to sit down and relax. 

'You are weak.'

'I'm not.'

'Your time with the Resistance has dulled you.' He wasn't wrong. She could feel it, her responses slower, her heart beating faster over less exertion. It made her angry, her whole life had been one of activity, and now to be held back by a lack of it ... Her grip tightened against the wooden pole. Perhaps training to be a pilot hadn't been the wisest choice, or a mechanic, where the droids did most of the heavy lifting. 'Focus.' His voice called her back to him. She shook her head, frowning at herself as she turned her eyes back to the dark man. He still held his staff at the ready, his body still, as if he hadn't been moving for the past hour. 

'How do you breath with the mask on?'

'You need to be able to fight regardless of the conditions,' he countered.

'But I'm your student, surely you don't need to wear that around me.' He should have worn it on their second encounter though, an inner voice answered almost gleefully. She quashed the thought hurriedly. His staff flicked out, knocking away her support. Her knees gave way and she tumbled unceremoniously to the ground.

'Fight.' He ordered. She scrambled to her feet, grabbed the staff and blocked the incoming attack, parrying, darting around him, trying desperately to use her agility against him. But he was deceptively light on his feet, turning easily with her, their staffs clacking against one another. His movements were almost bored. He smacked her hard against the thigh, the knuckles, caught her on the lower back, across the chin. 'You're not trying.'

'No, you're not,' she gasped, suddenly angry again. 'Don't treat me like a child.' That stopped him for a moment.

'You want me to hit you harder?' A statement or a question, she wasn't sure. She nodded her head firmly, determination set in her face. He lunged, and she side-stepped, surprising the both of them. He swung out, almost connecting, but she danced away once more, so he kept coming, swiping, dodging, an elaborate dance that drew them around the room again and again. She could feel his anger building as he kept missing.

'Try harder,' she rasped, heart pounding in her ears, sweat dribbling into her eyes, not sure why it was suddenly so easy for her. A snarl from him and instant pain from her stomach. She doubled, dropping quickly as he struck again across her spine. Agony throbbed through her as she managed to look up at him, leaning against his staff, shoulders rising and falling, his breath audible through the mask. She could feel his anger, almost taste it, vibrant and hot on her tongue. She wondered when the last time he'd actually struggled had been. The last fight with her? An image of red on white, of biting cold, of rage and hatred. 

'Good.' She pushed herself to her knees, feeling her stomach lurch, bile bitter on her tastebuds. 'Perhaps I was mistaken going lightly.' He held out a hand for her staff, which she handed over as quickly as her exhausted body would allow. Everything was screaming at her, trembling, overexerted. He was putting the weapons away, turned to face her. She was on her feet in an instant, a gasp of fright as he lifted her with a raised hand. She found her feet quickly before he released his force hold on her. 'We will resume training tomorrow morning.'

'And now?'

'You eat.' He lead her through the maze of a ship, letting people part before him, the sound of his boots preceding him down the halls. Rey walked quickly behind him, legs protesting her almost jog. 'In there.' He gestured her to go first, so she did. The doors opened into a room of tables and benches. Men and women sat and talked over trays of food, helmets resting beside them, laughter flowing freely in their downtime. 

'I don't-' She turned and found she was alone. Her _Master_ had left. Squaring her shoulders and pretending she wasn't still sweating, Rey collected a tray and after a moments deliberation, piled food onto her plates. There was a large selection, and all she could do was guess as to the contents. Under her breath she cursed Kylo Ren for abandoning her here, in a system she didn't understand, with foods she understood less. Perhaps this was some form of training, to build up her confidence, or smash it into the ground. 

Rey sat gingerly at an empty table, staring at the pile she had created, suddenly self conscious that she'd taken too much. Was she taking from others? She glanced about nervously, but no one was paying her any attention. So she began to eat and the pile shrank rapidly. She hadn't realised just how hungry she'd been, though breakfast had been a bread roll, barely squeezing past her dry throat in her nervousness. She stared down at the empty plates, ran her hand through her hair, then rested her forehead in her hands, closing her eyes. The background chatter was lulling her, mind wandering over the past few days, over her new life. Strange how quickly things could change.

'Are you alright?' Her head snapped up. A man was sitting across from her, white plated armour gleaming. Finns face stabbed through her mind, a hot needle piercing her heart. 

'Fine.' She offered the ghost of a smile. This man was nothing like Finn. His skin was almost as pale as his armour, his hair a whitish blonde, his eyes pale grey. 

'You're Rey, aren't you.' He was trying to downplay his excitement. 'You're Kylo Ren's new apprentice.' 

'I am,' she offered guardedly.

'Everyone's been talking about it. You defected, people reckon you're a spy for the Resistance.' She scowled at him, standing. 'I don't!' He backpedalled, alarmed that she was leaving. 'I think it's brave!' That stopped her. Brave? The people in the Resistance had called her brave when she'd first encountered them. Their hero, Rey. 'You did what you believed in, that takes a lot of courage.' His grin faltered slightly. 'Not everyone that does that is a hero, though.' Finn. He was talking about Finn, the Stormtrooper was drawing the parallels, sweeping that aside as he looked at her again, the smile returning. 

'You don't have a name, do you?' She asked, unsure of what else to say. He shook his head, still smiling, unfazed by the concept. 

'FN-2259.' He stuck out a hand, which she shook cautiously. 'We don't usually get to talk to anyone out of our unit,' he seemed to be apologising, she realised. 

'Oh, no, it's fine.' 

'I'll clear these away for you!' He pulled her tray towards himself. 'Thank you for meeting me.' And then he was up and marching away. Rey shook her head and left the dining hall, bemused. Into her Master. He'd been waiting for her.

'Does something amuse you?'

'No, Master.' She bowed her head and fell into step behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably mention that, yes I have obviously seen the movie a few times, but my knowledge at the moment is stemming from other fanfics I've been reading. So anything that seems odd, or wrong ... blame the other guys! My world building is coming from what I've learned from them (ahahaha)!

Rey rubbed her arms and stared at the cold grey walls. Three weeks on the ship, three long weeks of brutal training. She pressed her fingers to her split lip, no longer wincing at the spike of pain. Kylo Ren was getting vicious with her. Despite the bone-numbing exhaustion she was getting better, evading him for longer, hitting back harder. And the Force training, oh the training was like nails in her skull. But he was impressed with her, she could feel it when his mind brushed hers during their evening meditations. Admiration and a hint of jealousy for her abilities. At least all he could feel from her was how tired she was. And how happy. Because she was happy, deliriously so, to be working again, finding herself. Even if she was just an apprentice, a light shadow slipping through the wake of her Master.

She shuddered, but not from the cold. Warmth expanding her heart, loosening her muscles. She was enjoying being his shadow. More than she thought was possible. 

Her door chimed. She flicked her hand, trying to Force it open. She got it on the third try. 

'General Hux!' She stood quickly, surprise evident on her face as she raced to stand before him, unsure whether she should salute or not. He inclined his head ever so slightly.

'Apprentice Rey,' he greeted, voice as clipped as his presentation. He stepped in without waiting for permission, settling himself in the only chair available.

'Uh,' she stared. 

'Sit.' He gestured to her bed, to the spot she'd been in moments ago. 'I have questions.' She complied and sat, hands folded in her lap, back straight. 

'What kind of questions?'

'How did you come to leave the Resistance?'

'Surely my Master-'

'I have no interest in what Kylo Ren has to say at this moment, I want to hear it from you.' She opened her mouth, closed it again, perplexed. 

'I left of my own accord.'

'How?' He pressed, voice belying his apparent relaxed state. 

'I was given a ship, which I took and traded for a smaller, older vessel, and listened to enough chatter to find a First Order outpost.' 

'That simple, hmm?'

'Yes.' It actually had been, she could still remember the incredulous look on the lumpy face of the trader as he'd inspected her vessel, and seen the one she wanted. The trade-in had barely survived Hyperspace, and her sleep had been heavily disturbed by the creaks and groans and hisses of a ship that could barely keep itself pressurised. 

'And why did you leave?'

'My Master-'

'Forget Ren.' He said it so vehemently, leaning forward suddenly, the words hissing from his lips. She blinked in surprise, a flicker of worry igniting within. Rey wasn't adept at power plays or manipulation, the motives of others were confusing and clouded. Her life on Jakku had been simple. Take what you could to eat, protect yourself from others. 

'I was debriefed by several people upon arrival.' She rephrased instead. 'They all said I could stay.'

'I was not aboard my ship, otherwise you would have spoken directly with me first. You are a defector of our enemy, it is my duty to satisfy any doubts that you may still be colluding with them.'

'They hated me.' She whispered, causing him to lean closer. She looked down at her hands, fingers intertwined, knuckles white with strain, the backs of her hands bruised black and purple. She ran a thumb over one of them, mind flashing to an image of Ren striking at her, demanding she focus more, straighten her posture, adjust her feet. 

'You found Skywalker.' 

'Oh, yes.' A bitter laugh escaped her. She looked up at him, wanting to cry, wanting to laugh, wanting to drive a dagger through the heart of the man who had told her to leave. He must have seen it all on her face because he smiled. A tight, knowing smile.

'Very well.' He stood.

'Wait.' Her hand stayed him, she hadn't meant to reach out, but her fingers were around the cuff of his sleeve, imploring him to stay. 'I can ... I can tell you.' He sat and waited. 'I ... I found Skywalker, and I brought him back to D'Qar, the Resistance Base. It was all going well, for a time, the Resistance had a strong hold after Starkiller was destroyed,' she refused to look apologetic as his face darkened. 'I was asked to give Luke time to readjust to people, so I trained to be a pilot, and then I was told to give him some space, so I kept training. And then he said no.' 

'No?' He pressed.

'I returned from a supply run and he was standing, waiting for me. He had a bag packed and I thought maybe we were going somewhere quieter, to train, to concentrate. And he just ... handed me _my_ bag and told me to leave.'

'Why?'

'My light was becoming clouded.' She felt the anger stir in her gut, seething through her veins. 'He said he felt that I was too old to train. I would become a mistake, like the Jedi Council made with Anakin Skywalker. He said he'd already unleashed one darkness upon the galaxy, he couldn't be the cause of a second one.'

'So he made you leave.'

'The General gave me a ship, she gave me a chance to say goodbye to anyone I needed to, but they'd already made sure my friends were off base.' 

'And you didn't try to find them?'

'Oh, I found them. They already knew about it.' 

'General.' Kylo's modulated voice was surprised as he stood in the doorway, previously unnoticed by themn as he'd entered. With a start Rey realised she was still holding onto the General. She released him, dropping her hand back into her lap. 'An unexpected pleasure, as always.' His voice told another story. 'I believe you already have this report. I remember discussing with you at length.' General Hux's mouth turned down in the corners.

'Continue Rey.' She glanced at her Master, taking a deep breath. He was silent, observing them from the doorway. 'How did they know?'

'They were briefed about how I could fall to the dark side, about how my age would stop me from being a true Jedi.'

'And they believed it?'

'Luke Skywalker told them. Of course they did.'

'Your ... friends?'

'Yes.' Poe and Finn ... and BB8, barely able to make eye contact, their words short and clipped pushing her away, refusing to converse, answering only what they had to so she would leave. 

'What then?'

'I left to trade in my ship. If Luke Skywalker wouldn't help me,' her eyes flicked to Kylo Ren. The General followed her gaze. The three of them remained silent for a long moment. 'Do you believe me now?' She broke the silence, suddenly uncomfortable, wanting them out of _her_ room.

'It's all rather convenient.' She looked at him, startled by his response. 'Your hero turns you out with a ship but no place to go? So you have to come here.'

'He said he would train me,' she pointed to Kylo Ren, 'on Starkiller, he offered it to me. Where else would I go? Jakku?' She laughed bitterly. 'I have no family to go back to. I thought they were my family but I was wrong.' She turned her face away from the both of them, trying to contain her frustration and sadness. 

'Thank you for your time.' The General stood, offered a stiff bow and made his way to the door, stopping briefly by Kylo Ren. 'You were supposed to bring her in for debriefing when I arrived a week ago.' When he received no reply, he left the room.

Rey looked up once he was gone, her face pained, but eyes free of tears. 

'I felt your anger.' He answered smoothly. 'So I came.' 

'Thank you, Master.'


	4. Chapter 4

She watched the General move through the corridors, stride long and purposeful, hands clasped behind his back, the data pad tapping against his spine as he walked, deep in thought. She'd been watching him a lot, recently, observing him through his daily inspections and interactions. He got around quite a bit, it seemed, despite most of his duties being Bridge bound. 

'You're distracted.' Her walls went up instantly as she felt his thoughts skim hers. He would have sent her flying backwards if there weren't so many people around. He was getting rougher in his treatment of her, their morning routine lasting far longer than any previous, her open wounds more numerous. 

'I apologise, Master.'

'You have an interest in our General, I've noticed.' It shouldn't have come as a surprise, subtlety wasn't one her Rey's strong suits. 

'I apologise.' He lead her into the meeting room, and she took up position on one side of the table. 

'No need. A word of advice, though.' She looked up from the data pad she had picked up. 'He doesn't like fraternising.' 

'Frater-oh! Oh no, nothing like that.' She shook her head furiously, feeling the lie as she said it. She knew he felt it too. 'I'm just ... interested in him ... as a General.' She faltered, tripping over her words, falling into an awkward silence. 

'Read the provided reports and prepare to discuss them once you're done.' Was all Kylo Ren had to say on the matter.

***

'When will you concentrate?' He hit her hard, open palmed in the chest, sending her stumbling backwards onto her arse. She laughed as she landed.

'Sorry, Master.' She rubbed the contact spot, remaining seated. 

'Well?'

'Your mask, you never take it off in public.'

'No.'

'Is it the scar?' His shoulders stiffened at her words. She hadn't meant to sound so callous, but curiosity was getting the better of her. A full two months aboard and she had never once seen him without the mask. 'Is it?' She pressed. He pressed back with the Force, flattening her against the ground. She gritted her teeth, fighting back, slowly gaining ground against him. He released her quickly, sending her sprawling forward. 

Kylo Ren chuckled. 

'It is not the scar.'

'Take it off then.'

'You're being very bold today, Apprentice.'

'If I beat you, you have to remove your mask,' she dared, eyes flashing mischievously. Nonetheless he retrieved two staffs, tossing her one. 'So you accept?'

'You've never won.' She lunged quickly, feinted, darting in. He fended her off easily, almost bored in his movements as they entered into their familiar dance, twirling, sidestepping, cutting in and out of each other's way, twirling the staffs above their heads, around their bodies, clattering and smacking wood and flesh. And then Kylo Ren couldn't move. He grunted, struggling against her Force Grip as she ducked in under his extended arms, peering at the underside of the mask before her fingers pressed the correct latch. With a hiss the mask released its clasps and she pulled it from his face, letting it drop to the floor at their side. 

'What scar?' She actually looked disappointed as she stared into the furious eyes of her Master. He was scowling, teeth partially bared as he fought against her hold. A pale scar marred his face, surgically healed. 

'This is an affront,' he growled dangerously, his voice still gravelly without the modulator. 'You will be punished for this.' The mischievous glint was back in her eyes and she slipped away from him, making sure to shove his mask out of reach. 

'Then do so.' She taunted. He had control again and attempted to slam her backwards. She resisted with a smile and lunged once more with her staff. She was fighting his rage. His blows were stronger, faster, taking her back to Starkiller, taking her back to the only time she had ever won, when he had already been half dead. She was on the ground, her legs kicked out from under her, a hard blow to her shoulder. Rey refused to cry out, rolling away from the next strike, gaining her footing before he could try again. Their breathing was ragged as they circled. 

It was strange, seeing his face, Rey thought, watching the dark eyes study her, the sweat pulling his hair into lanky strips of black about his cheeks. Something rolled in her stomach, twisting pleasantly, lazily through her. She almost missed his movement, stepping at the last moment, the pole beside her face, so close. She dropped her staff, grabbed his, pulled the two of them together. And she kissed him. He tasted of sweat, of spicy stew and herbed bread. He tasted dark and delicious. She was shoved backwards, his staff hitting the ground between them as he did so. Rey smiled uncertainly at the questioning look on his face, the mild panic flitting through his expression. 

'What was _that_?' He demanded, back of his hand pressed to his mouth.

'I'm sorry, I thought ...' She trailed off, uncertainly. What had she thought? Other than doing this for the last few weeks? That he would be okay with her de-masking him and assaulting him? Those dark eyes were piercing into her, but he hadn't stepped away. Hadn't ... she leant in and kissed him again, unable to stop herself. On Jakku if you wanted something you took it, or you protected it to the best of your ability. She left herself open to him, hands cupping his face as she pressed her lips to his, begging him to let her in. After a moment he did, his tongue brushing hers, searing warmth through her insides. She sighed against him as one of his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close, his other hand cupping the back of her neck, trapping her as he deepened the kiss hungrily. 

'Interesting dynamic.' They came apart instantly, spinning to find the General observing them. One single eyebrow raised in question. 'Not the type of training I was expecting to be viewing, but do carry on.' He paused, taking in the ragged breathing, the welts and bruises on her body. 'I can't say I'm accustomed to you without a mask anymore, Ren, but it appears that your Apprentice is at a disadvantage. You're so ... protected by your layers. It really isn't fair if she can't see how hard she hits.' Maintaining eye contact Kylo Ren detached his cape and pulled his shirt over his head. A myriad of bruises and welts decorated his taught, muscular body. 'I take it back,' the General sounded impressed. 'She must know exactly how hard she hits.' Rey was staring at him, just short of glaring. It was as if he knew and had picked the worst moment to butt in. 'Now, do carry on. I've got a bit of free time and wanted to see how a Knight trained.' The staff was called into Rens hand. Rey summoned hers instantly, twirling it about herself like her Master had shown her. She could feel that they would need to perform now. 'Do it properly.' General Hux's voice admonished. She glanced at him as Kylo Ren struck.

***

He watched as the staff cracked against her arm, a red line immediately apparent as Ren withdrew. Hux didn't know whether to be impressed of annoyed at the Knight's willingness to maim his student, but the bruises on his delectable body ... a flurry of motion distracted his train of thought as the Apprentice turned on her Master in a surprising display of confidence and skill. She got close enough for them to kiss again.

Ah.

He felt his heart speed up at the thought. 

Hux had stumbled across them by accident, following the sounds of their training session until he was standing just out of the archway, watching them. The cocky young apprentice tricking and trapping her Master, a dangerous little game she seemed fairly pleased with. The kiss had not been expected. For any of them. The surprise on her own face after he'd pushed her back, the way Ren had held her, how hungrily ... another cry of pain. A solid hit against Rey's calf, almost downing her. But there were new welts on Rens upper body, his muscles flexing as he prepared to strike again. 

Perhaps he should view their training more often, if it was always this exciting. He eyed the young woman, watching the way she twisted and weaved out of reach. So lithe, flexible. Falling back with her in a tangle of limbs ... Hux inhaled deeply, willing the sudden tightness in his pants away. He'd noticed her watching him recently. She'd been damned obvious about it, those wide eyes staring at him in the hallways, watching his every move. So much so she'd been a guest in his dreams more than a few times. 

'Hey!' her voice dragging him back to the now, as her leg was yanked out from under her. A Force trick, it seemed. He was on her, one knee in her sternum, the other shin over her throat.

'Yield.'

'You cheated.'

'You changed the rules.' Kylo retorted. She screwed up her face and the older man was stumbling backwards as the young woman regained her feet, face red, coughing. The grin that carved across Ren's face was one of pure delight. He was enjoying this ... and so was she. The weapons were forgotten as they circled one another, prepared for hand combat. They struck hard and fast, no punches pulled, or kicks. Rey had him down, foot snaked around his ankle, only he pulled her down with him.

They'd simply forgotten that he was there again.

Hux felt his eyebrows rise of their own accord as Ren initiated the kiss hungrily, flipping his Apprentice onto her back, pressing his weight advantage on her. She didn't seem to mind, her arms held above her head by one hand as his other ...

Hux stopped himself from clearing his throat, watching, wondering if they'd remember him as she moaned, the sound doing nothing for his attempt at remaining calm. Ren's free hand was roaming down her stomach, over her hips, his tongue and teeth trailing down her neck and collar bone. And the way she was writhing under him, chest arching up, her breasts pressing against Kylos bare chest ...

'How _does_ one get recruited for this training?' His voice wavered ever so slightly, but he hoped that in their state they wouldn't notice. Kylo did. He saw it instantly as the man looked up from Reys flaming red face. Ren arched an eyebrow, his lips ... swollen lips ... quirking in a taunting smile. 

'Is there something here you like?' Hux felt the brush of Ren's mind against his, watched as the other mans face fell slightly at the images he received. He looked down at his trapped Apprentice, was suddenly off her, the evidence of his attraction still pressing against his pants. Rey hurriedly straightened her clothing, ran a hand over her hair, her back to the General as she tried to compose herself, mortified. He wondered if she would still stare openly at him. He hoped she would. Ren's discomfort was swiftly turning into rage. 

'I see your Apprentice is in very good hands, Ren.' Hux couldn't help himself, enjoying the discomfort of the man who had opposed him so often, and so easily. Enjoyed watching the muscles in his abdomen ripple as the man moved to pick up his shirt, trying to distract himself. 'I'll take my leave, duty calls. But do enjoy yourselves.' He made himself scarce before Ren got it into his head to actually harm the General. 

Safely away, Hux leant his head against cool, familiar metal, breathing deeply. The way she'd moaned, and for him. No. He would definitely be paying more attention to their training sessions in the future.


	5. Chapter 5

'Rey.' She looked up into the face of a Stormtrooper helmet.

'Yes?' It took a moment to recall the name 'FN-2259.'

'How are you?' Pure pleasure in his voice at being recognised by her. Pleasure curbed by curiosity. Not surprising considered the state of her skin. There wasn't much point covering up the bruises that now extended over her fingers and up over her face. Her _Master_ had taken umbrage with her forwardness and punished her for it. Or punished her because General Hux had discovered them. She's wasn't too sure which was more the case, either way she'd be coming out of this training an incredible fighter, because he hit hard, and she was learning to get out of the way a lot faster. 

'A lot better.' She was getting better at reading people in masks, too. Everyone on board wore one, whether it was a tangible object or not. Perhaps it was her Force training, she could almost feel what others were thinking, like FN-2259 wasn't quite believing her. 'Are you on duty?'

'Yeah, we're running patrol, but were told to wait.' She glanced over his shoulder at the three other soldiers. They were purposely not looking at them, but they were listening. Intently.

'What are you waiting for?'

'Me.' She turned slowly to face General Hux, willing her face to remain the correct shade of whatever bruises were on there. The unit behind her had snapped to attention.

'General.' She acknowledged.

'Finished with training today?' He asked, she could feel a swirl of curiosity from him, an eagerness belying his impartial facial features. 

'Yes, Sir. We broke for lunch.' 

'I hope your training is progressing ... well.' The pause was telling and she could feel the flush crawling up her chest. This wasn't fair. He had no right to be doing this. 

'Everything is going smoothly.' The cryptic conversation was hurting her head. She skimmed across his thoughts, a frown curving across her lips at the flash of her Master pinning her to the floor in all his shirtless glory, her body arching and ... no. She slammed back instinctively, mentally. Hux's eyes widened and she realised what she'd done. They stared at each other for a long moment. 

'You have a vivid imagination.' He cleared his throat. A ... Rey barely heard him excuse himself, leading his armed guard away from her. What had he meant by that? She'd shut him out not ... not thought of how flushed his face had looked in the training room before she'd turned her back, not thought of his voice husky and breaking, not thought of his strong hands and ... no. She definitely hadn't thought that at him. This was beyond ridiculous. 

Rey stalked the rest of the way back to her rooms, still devoid of any personalisation. She hadn't had the time, or even the inclination. It hadn't seemed to matter, not when her home had become the training mats under Rens watchful eyes. She took a deep breath in, exhaled, and almost exploded with a burst of energy that skittered a data pad of her table. Her exhaustion from training was gone. Adrenaline coursing through her. She was a fool. A huge fool to have done that. To have done all of it. Was it such a sin to want to feel needed? To want to feel wanted? 

'What's wrong? I felt that from the other side of the ship.' Rens disembodied voice floating over a commlink. 

'Nothing.' She lied. There was no response, the link was closed. 

Rey sighed, sinking onto the bed, pulling her boots off, her tunic, wincing at the new injuries. They all healed quickly enough, they were marks of her lessons, to be better, to be stronger. Perhaps once she would have called them sadistic. Finn would have been horrified ... she stilled, staring at nothing as his face came to mind, his sweet, loving face staring at her, believing in her, trusting her, turning away from her forever at the word of someone else. 

The boots slammed against the wall by the door. 

She knew why she'd kissed her Master. Because he wanted her to be better. He believed in her, was proud of her. It wasn't that hard to figure out why she might have liked that, liked him for it. She knew what he was under the mask, under the scars. A violent, confused man, determined to pave his own way, determined to be the best he could. She didn't need the Force to read him. She only had to watch him, the way he made others move for him, the way he made sure they all cowered. The way he cared. Because he did, she was certain he did. A hint of doubt as she considered that perhaps she was reading too much into all of this. Could it simply be that she was lonely? It wasn't like she had a thing for powerful men ... an image of General Hux in her doorway, every orange hair in place, not a crease in his uniform. The dark, seething mass of Kylo Ren, saber in hand. A shiver ran down her spine, flooding heat into her stomach. She was up and pacing again, wearing circles in her floor as her door opened.

'Something wrong with your shoes?' Kylo Ren filled the doorframe. 

'What?'

'You saved me from a particularly tedious meeting with a particularly tedious bastard.'

'The General.'

'The one and only.' He stepped inside, the door closing behind him. He paused for a moment, and then the mask came off. Rey stared in surprise at the gesture as he set it down on her desk. 'What did you do?'

'Me? When?' She was on the defensive immediately, arms folding across her chest. Only to realise she wasn't wearing her tunic, only her thin slip. Ren either didn't mind or didn't care, so she tried to pretend nothing was overly amiss. 

'He seemed very pleased with himself when he arrived, let it slip he ran into you.'

'I ...' She hoped she looked as ashamed as she felt, shoulders slouching, eyes closing. 'I thought something at him by accident.'

'You ... what did you think? He was _really_ pleased with himself.'

'When he was ... watching us.' Something dark and hot flashed through Rens eyes, smothered as quickly as it had appeared. 

'And you thought this at him?'

'I think so.'

'And it worked?' He was impressed.

'I was trying to block him out.'

'Then we'll just have to practise.' He gestured for her to sit on the floor, where he joined her, legs crossed, robes pooling about him. 'This skill will come in handy very soon.'

'Soon, why?'

'Just focus.' He ordered, diving into her mind before she was ready.


	6. Chapter 6

She stood before the double doors trying not to hyperventilate. They hadn't trained physically for almost a week now and her bruises were pale shades against her paling skin. Her Master was beside her, seething black and resolute. He'd known about the summons for quite some time, and she knew he'd been smart keeping it from her ... but still ...

Something was telling them to enter, so Ren stepped forward, the doors hissing open into a room, enormous in size, five floors high, at least, and just as wide. But Rey barely noticed that as she stared at the figure in the middle. At the hands resting on the chair arms, was it a chair, or a throne? The eyes, dark and beady, staring down at her from a disfigured face, mouth a thin line. Fear, instant and pervasive flooding through her, almost reducing her knees to liquid. Ren was stopping, standing at attention. She mimicked his stance, standing slightly behind him, as if he could shield her from the attention of the Supreme Leader.

'Apprentice Rey.' The voice was deep, booming, filling her head, the room. 'My Knight of Ren is impressed with your progress.'

'Thank you, Sir.' She stammered out, unsure if she should even be talking. The creature before her was the cause of everything, of her being dragged from her home ... no. Jakku wasn't a home. She banished her thoughts, recognising the fear that was trying to distract her. 

'I have a mission for you, girl. To prove your worth to the First Order, and to me.' The voice rumbled, a brewing storm within the ship, the threat unspoken yet obvious. Fail this and you will never have a chance to fail again.

'My Lord?' Kylo Ren intoned respectfully, questioningly. 

'General Hux has been preparing for a few days now.' An accusation. 'Have you not spoken to him?' The error was Rens fault, it seemed, displeasure flowing in waves from the being in the room. 'The Rebel Base has been located. We are preparing for a ground assault.' Silence fell heavy and hard as the Supreme Leader sat back, his eyes on Rey as she processed the words. Not on D'Qar. The base had been moved. And found. Poe, Finn, BB-8 ... Shoulders still squared, she met the Supreme Leaders gaze, refusing to feel cowed by him. 'Luke Skywalker is there. I want him dead.' The image flickered. Died. 

Her Master was staring at her, dark eyes studying her intently. She felt the brush of his mind, but didn't throw up her shields. That would have been a mistake.

Luke Skywalker. Dead. A strange thrill ran through her. A dark thrill.

'Are you prepared?' She met his gaze, trying to hide her doubts. Rey nodded.

***

'You're really quiet.' FN-2259 had settled across from her, half his meal already consumed. Rey looked at him in surprise. He grinned, popping a piece of bread in his mouth.

'Sorry I ... didn't see you.'

'Oh, I know. I can be quiet.' He winked. Actually winked at her, and she couldn't help but smile. 'So I hear rumours. You're coming to the surface with us?' The prospect seemed to genuinely excite him. Rey nodded. She hadn't been told to keep it a secret, and what harm would it do? 'I really hope I'm posted with you! I've wanted to see a saber duel.' Her gaze sharpened on his open face. 

'A saber duel?' 

'Well, yeah. We're going to shut down the Rebellion Base, they have Luke Skywalker, you know?' He leant forward as he said it, conspiratorially. A ... She'd been trained with staff, with hand to hand, a smattering of Force since she'd broken the barrier, a dull sword but a lightsaber ... 'I've seen Kylo Ren flash his about a bit. It's hard to run patrols without seeing that,' a tinge of wariness darting across his face, 'but an actual fight? That would be spectacular.' 

'It would, wouldn't it?' She looked down at her meal. She'd learnt to take smaller portions since her arrival, not wanting to cause waste. But even the small amount she'd collected had remained untouched. 

'You can always request our patrol, maybe?' She looked up again, smiled kindly at him.

'I don't want to cause trouble with your superiors.' He seemed to understand, leaning back as he shrugged. 

'That's okay. You should eat, though.' Her smile widened and she took a bite, automatically savouring the swell of tastes. 'You're looking a lot better now all the ... the bruises,' he waved his hand at her general being. He honestly cared, she could feel it radiating of him.

'Are we friends?' His mouth fell open, he closed it quickly.

'Of course.' He didn't sound as certain as he was trying to portray. The thought thrilled her, she refused to think of Finn, of how open and genuine he had been at first. Of how he had refused to meet her eyes the last time she saw him. 'You are allowed to have friends, right?'

'Of course,' she echoed, her smile softening as she relaxed into the Stormtroopers talkative company.

***

'What?' All pretence of meditation was gone as Ren openly stared at her. Her fingers curled into the soft fabric of her leggings.

'If we're going down to the planet ...'

'You haven't thought about your lightsaber in weeks.' An accusation.

'My friend mentioned-'

'Friend?' Another accusation, searing her with a wave of anger that rolled from him. His fists had tightened, leather gloves creaking. 

'If we've been tasked to ... to kill Luke Skywalker ... surely I need to train with a Lightsaber? I'd die otherwise.' His eyes ran over the almost non-existent bruises, over her lean muscular arms and shoulders. The rage ebbed, slowly dissipating as he thought.

'You are right.' He finally admitted. Her eyebrows rose. Ren was on his feet, pacing. 'We should begin training again, we have been lax recently.' No, he had been lax, not wanting to touch her. Her eyes narrowed as she watched him, wondering not for the first time if she'd really damaged their Master/Apprentice relationship with her reckless actions. Everything moved differently here. It was hard unlearning her ways and learning theirs. Trying to play their social games. His dark eyes settled on her as he stilled. 'We will begin in an hour.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A certain someone has been complaining about my short chapters ... MWAHAHA

Kylo felt the power vibrate through his hand, savoured it, enjoyed it. It had been a few weeks since his last ... accident, since he'd last seen his saber activated. He stared at the red light, almost mesmerised. He'd been getting better at curbing his temper. Because of her. He looked up to make sure she was stretching properly. His Apprentice. If she came across one of his ... episodes ... he didn't want the scorn, or the fear. He was enjoying her playfulness, her openness with him.

He slipped the second blade from his pocket, a relic from the old world. He fervently wished he'd successfully claimed the blue saber from her on Starkiller, could present her with it now ... but this blade would have to do. It's master was long dead, and he didn't have the resources to help her build her own. 

'What's that?' Her voice twisted around him, through him. He cursed internally, fighting it. Fighting her. Fighting that curious head tilt and those large hazel eyes. Ever since that training session ... she was his _Apprentice_. The anger rose, and he smothered it as best he could.

'This is yours.' She scampered up to him, accepting the dulled metal, holding it away from the both of them as the blade activated, bathing them in blue light. 

'How do we train without ...'

'Without me cutting off your arm?' He offered helpfully, enjoying the determination and frustration that fell so openly across her face, narrowing her eyes, flattening those soft lips ... 'We train to build your confidence. You have already learnt the skills.'

'I feel more confident with a staff.'

'That will come in time.' He already knew that, had already planned accordingly. Snoke had agreed to make the necessary items available to him should the girl prove viable. And she would, Kylo was determined. His Apprentice would not be a failure. She was stronger than any of them knew. 'Now defend yourself.'

***

Hux watched them dance slowly about each other, their grins feral behind the hiss and whine of the blades connecting. Their dance was getting faster, stronger, more confident as the Apprentice took control. They were an alluring pair.

Red sparked blue as Kylo shoved her mentally, staggering her a few steps. They were panting, sweating. They'd been at this for some time then if they felt they could play around. 

He knew they'd spoken to Snoke. 

He knew what Snoke had asked of her.

A certain savage pride was swelling in him, watching her determination as she practised. Because now she knew what she was practising for. To kill. She would be a good weapon. Kylos blade deactivated, leaving them bathed in a steady blue glow as Rey twirled the saber around with practised ease. Her tunic had been singed in a few places, in others it clung to her with sweat.

'Can we help you, General?' The last word spat out. 

'You're wearing your shirt again.' The glare was dark and dangerous. The knuckles around the lightsaber hilt tightening. Do it, he dared silently, attack the General, see where that got you with your Master then. As if reading his thoughts, Kylo Ren straightened, loosening his grip, smoothing the emotions from his face. Rey was watching them, the blue beam ended as she clipped the hilt to her belt. 

'Is there something you needed?'

'I just wanted to inform you, seeing as you've been a little absent from any of our meetings, _Ren_ , that we shall be attacking in two days. I hope that's enough time for the two of you. You'll be going down in the second raid, once our troops have secured a landing site.'

'Very well.' When Hux didn't move to leave, Ren tried to press his point. 'Is there anything else?'

'Oh, I'm just here to observe our two strong warriors.'

'To report back to Snoke?'

'What other reason could there be?' He smiled amicably, gloating over the dark expression, knowing the rage was back. Rey barely engaged her saber in time as Ren swung around and struck out at her, dragging the two of them into another frenzied fight.


	8. Chapter 8

The ship rose smoothly, the crackle of comms sputtering through the rustle of cloth and clack of armour. Rey stood separate from her Master, slightly in awe of how well he held himself. His back straight, robes swirling about him, a dark cloud of fury and vengeance. He was excited. 

She'd cast an eye over the squadron of Stormtroopers, looking for FN-2259, but nothing. Not hint of familiarity, and the wave of disappointment had been surprisingly large. Odd, how the pale haired man had so quickly become a fixture of her life. No one else had bothered talking to her, getting to know her. The rest of the troopers barely glanced at her, and the officers wouldn't give her the time of day. Not like her Master, Kylo Ren. She was invisible to all. 

'Focus.' His voice, low and distorted. She glanced up at him, only to find he was staring directly at her. She nodded, uncertain of herself. Uncertain of what they were doing.

The first wave had gone in, catching the base surprisingly unprepared. X-Wings had taken to the sky, blasting Tie-Fighters, taking the fight spacewards, attacking the _Finalizer_ , but to no effect. Reports were filtering back that the base was only half occupied, like they were moving, like they'd been pre-warned. But Skywalker was there. He'd been seen. 

Rey inhaled deeply, the smell of metal, plastic, sweat filling her nose. 

The ship juddered as they entered the planet's atmosphere, occupants keeping their feet as they rocked side-to-side. Their weapons were at the ready. This was what they had been trained to do.

Kylo Ren was still staring when she looked back at him.

The surface was nearing.

They were landing.

An explosion of fire and debris scattered earth and branches through the opening hatch. Blaster fire sparking against metal walls. The Stormtroopers were running out, firing with deadly aim, killing men that Rey had hoped to work with, to be friends with.

'Come with me.' Ren was walking past her, unconcerned about the plight of his comrades, of the bolts of energy raining down on them. His strides even, almost relaxed as he lead her through their ranks.

'Where are we going?'

'I can feel him. I think you can too.' And she could.

Skywalker.

She could feel the ebb and flow. Feel the light. It had been so long since she'd felt the light. And it felt wrong. Too pure, too ... untrue. Rey knew she was a creature of the light. Knew it more than she knew her own name. But she had come to accept the dark, to let it breath its power into her, to strengthen her resolve and be the person she needed to become. The light had never wanted that for her. The light had betrayed her. 

Blue burst from her hand and she struck hard and fast, catching Kylo Ren off guard. The Rebel fell at their feet, dead, blaster still clutched in his dismembered hand. A stiff nod of thanks from her Master, a swell of pride. Rey was scowling, feeling the power surge through her, embracing it. She would find Skywalker and make him pay for her humiliation, for shattering her life. 

They found him, ending the life of a Stormtrooper, blue blade sliding through armour easily. 

'Rey.' He looked up at her, his eyes tired, sad. 'So it's true then.'

'All thanks to you, it seems.' The smile that spread across her lips was feral. She had dreamt of killing this man. Dreamt it. She had never dreamt of killing anyone before. 'Apparently your inaction aids my Masters cause more than your actions ever could.' No hint of surprise, or regret. Just infinite sadness on the old mans face. 

'You would have left anyway, Rey.'

'You should have given me the _choice_!' She hadn't meant to yell. Kylo had left her, moved half way around the room, circling their enemy. 'That wasn't your decision. You knew what I wanted!'

'You wanted to become a Jedi.' She thought he couldn't hurt her anymore. She had been so wrong.

'No. No I didn't.' She stared at him, shaking her head, disbelieving. 'I wanted a _home_. I wanted to _belong_!' She could see the dawning realisation, and now the regret in the grizzled face on the man she had wanted to become her father figure, her mentor. The man whose very presence had promised so much to her. 'And you took it all away from me. You didn't even think to discuss it with me. To ask what I wanted.' She was moving forward before she realised, saber up, swinging. Rage swept through her, engulfing her. Pain, misery, the emptiness that had sat in her chest opening up to spur her forwards in a flurry of blows that spat electricity. 

'Oh, Rey,' Luke sighed. He was strong. Stronger than he looked, but she refused to let the fear take root. She had been given a task. She would succeed. 

Rey danced back as Ren stepped forward, red sparking and spitting as he pointed his saber at Skywalker.

'You die a foolish, broken old man,' the mask intoned. 

'You had so much promise.' Skywalker wasn't begging for his life. He was too good for that, too honest and true. 

'And you were blind.'

'You are blind if you can't see what Snoke is doing.' Ren laughed, a deep, rumbling sound that shook his shoulders. 

'I'm sorry, _Uncle_ , but it's too late for that now. I'm not a boy anymore.'

'No. You're not.' Luke moved first, blue against red, parrying, striking, the blades whirring about their bodies in fast flashes. But Rey was barely watching Skywalker fight. Her eyes were on her Master, on his lithe form, so agile and graceful despite the rage with which he struck, the pure energy and fire of his emotions pouring into his flickering weapon. 

And then Skywalker was half a room away, panting slightly, drawing himself in, controlling himself. Rey couldn't wait for his composure. She darted in, striking out again and again, feeling her emotions besting her, feeling the betrayal and the hopelessness, all of it pour into her movements. Pour into this fight. 

Because this wasn't just a fight to the death for Luke Skywalker. 

This was a fight to the death for Rey. 

And she had him.

She felt the surge of power before she knew what she was doing. 

'I grew up listening to stories about you.' She whispered, watching him struggle as she held him tight with her mind. 'I wanted to meet you, to learn from you. I _found_ you! And you just let me go. You made them all let me go.' His face was strained, struggling desperately, unable to budge her with the Force. 

'I'm sorry, Rey.'

'It's too late for that.' Kylo Ren intoned, bleeding red through Luke Skywalkers torso, dragging down and out.

Rey let the old man fall and crumble. Suddenly drained, empty, hollowed of feelings that had moments ago been driving her.

It was over.

Her Master bent down, pulling the hilt of the Lightsaber from Luke Skywalkers cooling hand. It clipped to his belt nicely.


	9. Chapter 9

'You did well.' Her head was pounding, body weak. And she knew that General Hux was very aware of it. She'd stayed down on the planet, helping clean up the last of the Rebellion, proving herself. Ren had hung back, let her do what she needed to, given her some slack. And it had worked. Troops were edging around her now. She had become something down there, on the forest planet that had been so similar to D'Qar. And Snoke, he had been impressed, gleeful when he had dipped into her mind and felt her savage joy as Kylo Ren had ended the old man's life. Savage joy that felt pathetic now, wasteful.

Luke Skywalker had been a man of strong morals, a man who believe in goodness and strength.

And now he was dead.

Several hours of fighting, an hour in Snoke's chambers with her Master, and now here she stood, all alone, exhausted and starving, covered in filth, to debrief General Hux. 

'Thank you, Sir.' She realised the silence had dragged on for too long. His cool green eyes appraising her. 

'You have the First Order's sincere gratitude, and trust. You killed the fabled Luke Skywalker.'

'My Master-'

'Nonsense. _You_. You're the one that found him, and you're the one who trapped him.' A wicked smile briefly twisted lips on an otherwise impassive face. She'd missed his impassioned speech that morning, her Master had taken pains to avoid any viewing of it. 'Rey, you are an incredible asset to our cause.'

'I belong only to my Masters cause,' she was uncomfortable suddenly, unsure of where the General was going. 

'And your Master is part of the First Order.' Hux clarified for her. Her brain hurt, throbbed, she was beyond trying to play political mind games, more so than usual.

'Is there something you want?' Her hand was resting against his desk, supporting her weight. There was a seat, but she didn't dare use it. 

'Yes, actually.' The General stood, moved around the desk to stand before her. To look down at her. 'Your Master, where is he?'

'I left him with the Supreme Leader, General.'

'And as far as you're aware, that's where he currently is?' She felt around, feeling the ebb and flow of Kylo Ren on the other side of the vessel.

'Yes.' She sighed, wanting to crawl into bed and sleep for eternity. 

'Good.' The General's mouth was on hers, hot and pressing. Rey yelped, stepping back, but his arm was around her pulling her close. He was so warm, and solid, his lips soft and she gave in to the wave of pure want that rolled off him, her own lips parting under the attack. He felt good, and he was making her feel better. She drank in his energy, savouring his aggression as his hand curled into a fistful of her hair, pulling her head back, opening her to him, to his mouth. 

A spark of energy jostled against her mind. A presence. 

Ren.

She tried to take a breath, to warn Hux, but he wouldn't let her, his tongue hot against hers, his hands digging into sore flesh. And she loved it. She loved all of it, wanted it. Didn't want it to end as her own warmth flooded through her, turning her legs to jelly in the face of pure want. Lust. This was lust, and she craved it. Her hands curled into the front of his jacket, pulling her closer, body flush to his and she moaned. Moaned agreement to all of it as he picked her up, sat her on the table, slammed her body back to his, back to-

'I need to go.' He stopped like she'd slapped him. She was sure her eyes were as glazed as his, her lips as swollen. But he didn't step back. Didn't give her room to move. 

'Why?' His voice was low, husky. Yes, why did she have to go? Another spark. A flare of anger curling through her senses. 

'Because I made your uniform dirty.' Mud and blood, sweat and soot staining the grey jacket and slacks. A smear of it across one pale cheek. Those green eyes burning into her, through her. She was panting. 'Please.' Please what? Please let her leave, please refuse to let her go? 

'Very well.' Like a flick of the switch General Hux was back. A hand smoothing over his hair, straightening his uniform. He stepped away. 'Thank you for your time, Apprentice Rey. I'll be seeing you soon?' She was out the door fast, trying desperately not to run back to her room, trying desperately not to cry.

The doors of her home slid closed behind her and she dropped, face against the carpet. 

The tears came freely.


	10. Chapter 10

She felt sick to her stomach, food unwanted as she stared blankly at the wall in the dining hall. 

Her entire being ached.

How had she let any of this happen? Ren had been her fault, certainly, she'd pushed the boundary too far, kissing him. No, she should never have done that. He was hard to be around now, gruff, although he was more liberal with his face, which had been a nice change from the chrome and black. But Hux? She'd certainly been watching him, been interested in him, but that had not been her. Especially not then when the day had drained all of her away. A power play then? The General had been eager to make sure Ren wasn't around. So it was about her Master then, surely?

Her head dropped into her hands and she groaned loudly, exhausted. 

'You were amazing.' 

'Thank you.' She didn't look up as FN-2259 sat across from her, tray dropping loudly onto the metal. He spoke between mouthfuls, a blow-by-blow of what he'd seen her do. Eventually she looked up, drawn in by his descriptions of the fight. Of her. So ... honest and open and exuberant. 

'How are you able to move like that? You're so graceful, and strong! It must be amazing to contain that much power, and the way you froze him in place!' His pale cheeks flushed red. He shook his head, words leaving him as he simply stared at her, genuine pleasure radiating from him. 'Can you use a blaster?'

'What? No.' The question surprised her. 

'I can teach you. It's a handy skill to have. I mean, I know you have the Force on your side, and a Lightsaber, but for range, a blaster is good.' 

'I think ... I think I'd like that.' She smiled despite her bad mood, unable to help herself. FN-2259 was good like that. 'I didn't see you on the surface.'

'We all look the same, I know,' he joked, not in the least bit bothered by her admission. 'But I was close by while you defeated Skywalker. I was called away to another area for the rest of our deployment though, otherwise I would have said something. You know, everyone is _terrified_ of you now? Kylo Ren had a bad temper, but they think your silence is worse.' He laughed at the notion. 'Like you'll just Force choke them or something. Ridiculous, right?'

'Totally ridiculous.' She agreed, looking down at her untouched meal. She hadn't eaten since the morning of the attack. Yesterday morning, she amended herself. She hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. Had barely slept. She'd sat in the Refresher and just cried as she'd bathed. Cried and dozed and dreamt of horrible things. 

'Are you okay?'

'I'm still getting stronger,' she smiled her lie to him. 'It takes it out of me. I'll be okay.'

'You should eat. We'll organise training for you, if your Master allows.'

'He'll allow it.' She assured FN-2259, because she wasn't going to ask for permission. 

Her data pad blinked suddenly. A summons. From the General.

Any trace of a returning appetite vanished. 

Rey stood, excusing herself from her friend, and for the first time in her life, left her food untouched.


	11. Chapter 11

General Hux was all business as he stood behind the desk in his office. Kylo Ren was by the door, bristling barely-restrained tension.

Rey stepped in and assumed her spot beside her Master, clasping her hands behind her back, determined to meet the General's eyes straight on. His green eyes glossed over her, more interested in whatever was on his data pad. 

'The Supreme Leader has expressed his pleasure with the both of you, and I have so far only expressed my pleasure to Rey.' She felt the heat flush into her face, curl in her stomach. Beside her Kylo Ren was an immovable object, solid and still. 'You did well, Ren. Very well. Morale is high, the Rebel scum are on the wrong foot.'

'Their General-'

'Is our next target, yes Ren. I'm well aware. They were trying to strike at one of our outposts when we hit. We have scouts out looking for their new base of operations. So far nothing, but soon.' He seemed confident. 'What I want to make sure of is that you're both prepared. I want you both in the front this time, leading the way. I hear Skywalker didn't take it too well when he saw your Apprentice.'

'Or me,' Ren's modulated voice countered. The General smiled tightly. 

'Make sure your Apprentice is prepared. She might not be as angry next time.' 

'What?'

'Why, Rey, I don't recall asking you to speak.' She glared, mouth snapping shut, wanting to Force push the man hard against the wall, hard enough to hear his head crack. 'You look awful, did you sleep well last night?' A knowing smile, a spark of warmth in those eyes that fanned the fire in her belly and made her skin crawl all at once. 'I'll let your Master do the explaining while he trains you. You're both dismissed. And I expect you in my private dining hall tonight. A celebratory dinner, I believe. The ship expects no less from our esteemed Force users.'

***

'What is it?' Ren stared at the smudges under her eyes, the pale skin. Was she getting sick? They'd been trying to meditate for an hour now, but she couldn't do it, and her disruptions were disrupting him. She was a mess of energy and emotions and it had to stop.

'It's nothing.'

'It is certainly something,' he corrected, snapping his fingers in front of her downturned face, bringing her attention up to him.

'You haven't slept.'

'No.' She admitted. He frowned. After his conference with the Supreme Leader, it had been all he could do to stay awake long enough to get undressed. 

'Because of Skywalker?' She was startled by the suggestion, her brows knitting together, wrinkling her forehead. 'Why didn't you sleep? Do you feel ... bad?'

'No!' She said it so vehemently that he felt a surge of pride, quickly swallowed by worry. 'Will there be other people tonight?'

'I don't believe so.' He was more perplexed than before when her face fell. 

'I don't want to go. I'm too tired.'

'Then I will let you sleep.'

'I can't!' She was on her feet, pacing, a trapped animal. And so he pushed into her mind. She blocked him, but he'd already seen the tears, of her curled naked in the Refresher crying. Something twisted in his chest. 

'Why were you crying?'

'Do you ever feel like you're not in control?'

'Very rarely.' He admitted, earning a reproachful look. 

'Look, I'm fine.' A sad smile. She'd stopped pacing, was facing him, trying to be the picture of earnestness and honesty, but her walls were up and he could feel nothing but waves of confusion and exhaustion. 'I promise, Master. I ... I'll try to sleep now. And I'll be there tonight. For dinner.'

She left quickly then, almost jogging. He watched her go. 

He'd felt her flare of anger yesterday, while he was with Snoke. Felt it sear through his mind. Only, it hadn't been anger, had it? No matter what he told himself. He knew what it had been. He'd felt her search for him, and then ... then ... 

He slammed his fist into his knee, was on his feet, lightsaber in hand. Now _he_ couldn't concentrate. What had gotten her so riled up? Hux? Or her new Stormtrooper friend FN-2259? Perhaps he'd need to speak to Captain Phasma about reassigning some of her staff. Not that it was really any of his concern, as long as the Apprentice worked well. But she wasn't. She'd ... broken.

Red burst into existence and he struck out at a chair, finding little satisfaction as it fell to pieces under his rage. The wall panelling was just as disappointing, so Ren screamed it out, throwing back his head he howled.


	12. Chapter 12

'Where's my Master?' Rey stared about the room with wide, panicked eyes. Hux drank it in greedily. 

'I asked you to come a little earlier.' He smiled, offering her a seat. She sat cautiously, perched on the edge, ready to spring up. 

'What do you want?' Her fear was blunting her words, and he found he could appreciate that.

'Your Master.' 

'Why?' He grinned at her confusion, savouring it. 

'I just want the best for him. He's a powerful ally and ... I feel perhaps you're not doing enough to make him happy.' More confusion. He could almost see her brain ticking it over. 

'I thought I did ...'

'Oh, dear girl. My poor, dear Rey.' Her named dripped from his tongue, pleasant and warm. He crouched before her, clasping her hands in his, feeling the slight tremble. To her credit she didn't pull away, though. 'You really haven't slept, have you?'

'You know I haven't.'

'I thought you wanted me to kiss you.' He schooled his features into one of puzzlement and concern. 'I saw you watching me for weeks, I just assumed ...' Her eyes widened, mouth falling open, and as predicted she began to question herself and her reactions to him. To them. 'I'm terribly sorry if I distressed you. It won't happen again. Unless you want it too.' He squeezed her hands for good measure. Felt her squeeze back. 'You were just ... so incredible yesterday, after what you did. You ... intoxicated me. I just couldn't resist.' He leant forward, then back. Taking in her gasp, the flare of her pupils, her need to be wanted. She still had the scent of warmth about her, of sand and metal. A flare of warmth bursted unexpectedly through him. 

'I ... I'm sorry I was so rude to you.' Her voice was incredibly soft and uncertain. Breathtaking, she was leaning towards him, earnestly, her hands now gripping his. 'What did you mean about my Master, about not making him happy?'

'Be a woman to him, not just an Apprentice.'

'But you just ... we just ...' Hux shrugged his shoulders, wanting to run a thumb over the frown lines gathering between her eyes.

'I would desperately like there to be an us, Rey, but your Master,' the word tasted bitter, 'is an important man to the First Order. You need to make him proud, you need to become strong and keep him strong. And you need to be there for him. For everything.'

'Everything,' she echoed softly. Her hazel gaze slid away, across the room at nothing particular, then back to his again. She looked so small, so fragile. So ... weak. Nothing like the holo vid he'd seen of her lashing out at the enemy on the Rebel planet, blue against black, beautiful. He almost regretted his harsh words about her to the Supreme Leader, before they had her, before Ren had managed to woo her over to their cause. Because he bloody well hadn't wooed her any other way, he realised that now as her eyes turned liquid and her thoughts slipped into something a little darker. The sight took his breath again and he wanted to kiss her. Needed to. But he wouldn't.

Hux stood, clearing his throat. 

'Your Master is late.' He hated the term vehemently. Ren was not his Master. But he would be Rens soon enough. 

'Did you want me to find him?'

'No, no, that's okay. Perhaps we should start without him.'


	13. Chapter 13

Rey had never felt more alone or confused on the ship than she did right now. 

She stood in the midst of the training room, waiting. Still waiting, like she had for the past three hours for her Master to appear. She'd cast out for him and felt nothing. She'd requested a comm and heard nothing. He was simply not there, or anywhere. 

The previous night had been incredibly pleasant after she'd realised how embarrassed the General was. He only wanted the best for his crew, he cared. Their conversation had drifted from her Master to the wellbeing of the ship, how her antics on the planet had been well received by everyone. He'd shown her the holo vid and commented on her good form, and her determination. They'd even touched briefly on her friendship with FN-2259, and she flushed, recalling how she'd begged that he wouldn't be disciplined if their friendship wasn't allowed. But General Hux was gracious, generous, had laughed away her worry and offered her dessert. 

Kylo Ren had not made an appearance. Like he wasn't making one now.

Dejected, she ate alone in the dining hall before braving the meditation room. But still, nothing. No Ren. No sense of him. Just an unexpected refurbishment, new chairs and a new wall. It was just her and her thoughts as she decided she might as well meditate to get rid of the rest of the day. 

Four hours of restlessness had Rey itching for human contact. Strange how on Jakku she could live weeks comfortably without seeing a face and now ... 

She looked up, recognising the door before her, but not recalling how she'd gotten there. 

It wasn't her own.

'Enter.' 

'I'm sorry, General ... I don't ...'

'Rey!' His smile was warm, welcoming. 'Come in. I apologise, I've just eaten.'

'No, that's okay.' She entered listlessly, glad for his company. 'Have you seen my Master today?'

'Ren? No.' He shook his head, surprised. 'Is something wrong?'

'I haven't been able to contact him. I'm just ... I was worried, that's all.'

'He hasn't left the ship, if that's what you're worried about.' His head tilted and he looked at her closely. Rey sighed. 

'I was ... I was going to try what you said. To make him happy. If I could.'

'Happy how?'

'Train harder, work harder.' The General turned away from her, leading her across the room towards a couch. 

'I'm sure he'll reappear. He does this sometimes. Goes off into his own little world.' His certainty was comforting and Rey found herself nodding as she stared up at him. This was all she'd wanted, all day, a little bit of reassurance. Of comfort.

***

Hux saw the change immediately, as she relaxed in his presence, desperate to belong. He had to thank Ren's impetuousness, for once it had worked in Hux's favour. Driving the young Apprentice to him a lot faster than anticipated.

He looked into her eyes, watched as her pupils dilated, her breathing changed. 

She was quite a spectacular specimen. 

And he wasn't going to wait for her to make up her mind.

He kissed her softly this time, needing her trust, needing her to need him. And she did. Her mouth parted under his, tongue darting out, spreading warmth and longing through his body. Her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers curling in his hair, messing it. And that was okay. The feel of her body pressed against his was worth it, was worth all of this. Her breasts were pressed against his chest, and she arched as he ran a hand down the small of her back, over her bottom. The kiss was deepened hungrily by her, she held him closer, as if she wanted them to be one person. And that was a thought he could get onboard with. His arousal was pressed against her stomach, harder now as she squirmed against him, harder again as her nails dug into his shoulder, through his uniform. Suddenly there were too many clothes, far too many. And Rey clearly had the same thought. Her hands were at the front of his jacket, unbuckling, divesting him of it, and he let it drop from his arms, not caring about the wrinkles, only caring about her hands as they found skin. Warmth glided across his chest, trailing nails that spiked pleasurable pain straight through him. And he groaned into her mouth.

This had gone a lot further than he'd planned.

Plans be damned.

He kept her face to his, his left hand cupped around her neck as his right hand went wandering. Sliding down her back, over her hips, and then he was pulling her thigh up. She obediently wrapped her leg around him, pressing tightly. Her breath coming in short, sharp gasps, her eyes dull with wanting. His fingers rubbed against her, and he savoured the yelp as she jerked against him, head dipping in surprise. She was hot and wet and it was driving him mad. 

'Oh.' The sound was soft, but Hux's head snapped up in an instant. Rey was writhing in his arms, pressing against his hand, almost whining. Kylo Ren was standing in his quarters, mouth hanging open in surprise. 

Eyes locked, a smile of pure satisfaction, Hux slid his hand down her leggings, feeling her shudder at the feel of his skin as he slid a finger home, savouring the tightness, the wetness, the warmth. And she had no idea her Master was standing only meters away. 

Kylo Ren was a riot of emotions: desire, anger, sadness, lust. He was at war with himself, a step forward, a hand outstretched, uncertain.

'Sit.' Hux's voice was clear, low, rumbling out of him, almost drowned by Rey as she moaned, her nails biting delicious pain into his upper arms, teeth biting deep against his chest.

Kylo Ren sat. His legs crumbling under him as he collapsed into the chair. 

'Don't touch.' A flash of confusion across the darker mans face before Hux pulled his hands free and pushed Rey backwards, sitting her on Ren's lap. The confusion was multiplied as her eyes flew open, still lust heavy, but aware now. Aware of the person she was on. But he refused to let her stand, pinning her between their bodies, his hand brushing against her once more.

They both felt her arch, both felt the sharp exhale, her hands digging into Ren's thighs, her only place of purchase. And the man was doing admirably at not touching. Hux leant forward, over her head, his grin widening at the flush spreading across Ren's cheeks, at the partially opened lips. Almost impossible to resist. Almost. 

A strangled sound interrupted his descent toward Ren. Rey was pushing him off, slipping from between them, her face wild and flushed. She opened her mouth, as if to speak. 

Instead she fled.

Hux sat back on his haunches, amused.

'Don't you move.' He ordered before Ren could come back to his senses. Standing, he settled himself in the chair across from Kylo Ren. It was refreshing, seeing the man so subdued. So _controlled_. As if he was finally realising what it would mean to cross General Hux, especially in this matter.

'What is it you want?' Hux thrilled at the words, blood rushing down, quickly exciting him all over again. 

'Why, I thought it was obvious.' He held the younger mans gaze, savouring the emotions flitting behind those dark eyes. Savouring the smell of him, of burning wood, of sweat, of a man who had to be in the thick of it. 'I want you.' Nostrils flaring, eyes widening. Kylo Ren had not been expecting that.

'And ... Rey?'

'Only so long as you refuse me.' Hux lied through his relaxed smile. He'd enjoyed the press of her body far too much, of his fingers against - 'I'm sorry?' 

'I said okay.' The First Knight of Ren, humbled, though not nearly as humbled as Hux wanted. He wanted the Knight pleading, begging. Ren thought Snoke was his Master, well Hux had other ideas entirely. 

'Well then kneel before me. I have something you need to look after,' Hux grinned, slowly unbuckling his belt.


	14. Chapter 14

She stood seething, panting, in a room of destruction. How long had she been here? Red power throbbed in her right hand, pulsating up her arm into her head.

Kylo Rens Lightsaber. 

She didn't recall getting it, perhaps while in Hux's rooms ... when he ... no. She lashed out again, letting the anger explode in a shower of sparks. Scorched and bubbling scars criss-crossing the training room, the walls, the items, the mats.

'I thought you were your Master.'

'FN-2259!' She spun, Saber deactivating in her grip as she threw it violently away. 

His helmet was under his arm, his smile sheepish. 

'I didn't mean to intrude but ... I wondered if, you know, you were free.' She stared at him, uncomprehending. 'For Blaster training.'

'Oh. Oh!' She nodded her head rapidly, eagerly. Anything for a distraction.

***

Three days of little sleep and less food. Rey sat in the middle of the training room, staring at her hands as they rested in her lap.

There was nothing else for her to do.

Ever since ... ever since that night ... she hadn't seen either men. 

It wasn't hard for her to not see General Hux ... but Kylo Ren? He'd been taking great pains to avoid her. He was in meetings, or at the other end of the ship, or simply not there. Blocking her senses so she couldn't hunt him down, and she'd tried. 

'I have something for you.' Her head snapped up at stare at the mask, at the black robes that hung about his tall frame. He was walking towards her, then sitting in front of her, legs crossed. He produced a bag, emptying the contents on the floor before her. 'You like building things, yes?' She nodded her head sullenly, glad that she couldn't see his face, finding it unfair that he could see the burn slowly creeping up her cheeks. 'We're going to build your lightsaber.' 

'What?' Her own? She stared at him, mouth opened in surprise, feeling the rush of happiness swell her heart, tingle through her limbs. 'How?' And suddenly the helmet was too much. Before he could react she'd pressed the latch, automating the release catch. With a sigh he took it off the rest of the way.

He looked awful. Worse than her. Far worse.

His eyes were surrounded by dark hollows, his face pallid and drawn, hair hanging limply about his face.

'Master what ... what's wrong?' She was on her knees, leaning forward, utterly concerned for him. The excitement of seconds ago vaporised. She pressed a hand to his cheek, making him look her in the eye. His head leant into her touch.

'It's nothing.' He lied.

'It's not nothing. Are you ill?'

'Not sleeping.' He was still lying, but not as much. 

'Hux.' She breathed the name, felt Kylo Ren flinch slightly at the name. 'How do I fix it? How do I make this better?' Fierce determination and loyalty sparking to life, warring with the guilt that this was her. She had done this, somehow. He smiled at her. A sad, soft smile.

'You're very ... sweet, Apprentice. There is nothing you can do for me. Why don't we concentrate on building your new weapon.' She refused to let herself be swayed, she held his face between his hands.

'I want to help you.' He laughed humourlessly, stabbing pain through her, at the sight of him. Where was the confident man who had marched through a battlefield without a care in the world? Where was the man who had refused to go easy on her when she was exhausted or upset? She pulled his face to hers and pressed her lips to his forehead, willing her goodness to him, scrounging up every piece of happiness she could muster and forcing it at him. 

She felt him shudder against her, his arms wrapping around her torso, pulling her close in a hug, and she let him. 

They sat like that for some time, him cross legged, holding her close, her kneeling, arms folded around his head. And slowly, piece by piece Kylo Ren came back to himself.

***

'This is amazing.' She spun the saber around, savouring the weight of the long hilt.

'I thought you'd appreciate the design.' An entire week had been devoted to this moment, of the blue glow of the Saberstaff she swung about expertly, comfortably. 'That crystal,' he said, drawing her attention back to him. 'I ripped it out of the saber of Luke Skywalker.' That stilled her momentarily. 'I found it fitting that you now wield the strength of a man who refused to give it to you.' She honestly didn't know how to feel about it. It had called to her, all those many months ago, in the doomed castle of Maz, it had summoned her and begged her to take it. And now here it was, double beams humming and fizzing as she swung her weapon through the air. Her very own.

She disengaged the beams, clipping the saber to her belt as she turned to properly thank her Master.

He was looking better now, she thought, his face had regained its (little) colour, and the smudges under his eyes had lessened, though he still walked stiffly, almost nervously. He refused to be drawn in to her questions and queries, at one point out right telling her in rather rude terms to back off before he'd stormed out of the room in a red haze. 

'I really love it. Thank you.' She was beaming at him, couldn't help it, couldn't resist the small dance of glee that had to be shaken from her limbs. 

'You're going to need it.' He was smiling at her, dark eyes gleaming warmly.

'For practise?'

'Battle.' A thrill of anticipation, hair on the back of her neck rising, skin rippling at the thought.

'The Rebels?'

'Scouts have located another base. There are strong suspicions General Organa is located there.' The thrill turned dark, biting deep into her. Her hand rested against her lightsaber, against the crystal that had once been Luke Skywalkers. That had once been Darth Vaders. The thought surprised her, she tilted her head.

'You wanted this.' Kylo had opened his mouth to continue talking, but stopped, confused. She patted her hip to illustrate. 'This, on Starkiller, you demanded I give this to you, and now I have it again. Why? Darth Vader is your grandfather, isn't he?' They'd never discussed it, not in all her time on the ship. She'd never once thought to ask him about his family. And why would she? They had rejected her in the end, too. 

'He is, yes,' Kylo Ren was on guard, studying her, trying to gauge where she was leading him. 'I gave it to you because I thought you were deserving.' 

'You could have used the crystal from my practice saber. How do I know you didn't?' She added suspiciously, 'they're both blue.' 

'Crystal's are incredibly hard to come by, but I wouldn't lie to you about this. It is Skywalkers. And your training one.' He added as an afterthought. 'Your design required both.' 

'And why are our sabers different colours?' 

'Is this an interrogation?' He teased. She grinned at him, at his sudden unusual playfulness. 

'Only if you don't answer the question,' she taunted, rewarded with a burst of red energy. She unclipped her new weapon, activating it, still thrilling in the explosion of energy that was all hers now. 

They spun around each other, parry and deflecting, testing out both the strength of her blades and how well she could use them. 

Very well, it seemed, when Ren Force pushed her away and deactivated his, sweat glistening on his forehead. 

'It's due to the crystals, and the energy you poured into creating yours.'

'But mostly the crystal?' His grin was all the answer she needed. 'I never thought I'd actually have my own.' 

'The battle will be in half a week.' She'd almost forgotten already. 'And you're welcome.'


	15. Chapter 15

'My Squad isn't being sent down this time.' 

'That's too bad.' FN-2259 corrected her arm, tilted her hips slightly to improve her aim. She fired, hitting the target low, on purpose. 

'But you'll be in the front, are you excited?'

'I am.' She answered truthfully. It was good to feel appreciated for her talents. Her whole life had been a question of 'is this right?' Well, that didn't matter anymore, what mattered was feeling valued. 

'I'm looking forward to seeing the holo vids.' He sighed wistfully before straightening the bend in her arm, twisting her hips, pressing against her stomach to straighten her posture. She shot again, slightly higher. 'You're getting so much better!' His enthusiasm made her feel slightly bad. She could hit the target dead on without looking now, had done so multiple times while by herself, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it while he was so focused on helping her learn. 

'59!' She stepped away from him slightly, realising with a start she hadn't told him about her new weapon. He was still smiling at her, still excited to have his own nickname. She hadn't told him it was because FN was so close to another name. With a flourish she produced the hilt of her weapon. He was too nervous to touch it. 

'Turn it on!' He was so excitable, but she obliged. His reaction was hilarious as he actually clapped, a child in a room of treats, eyes huge as he absorbed the awesome impact of the double blades in her grip. She disengaged, slipping the hilt back into place on her right hip, stepping closer to him again. 'I really wish I was going down now, to see you fight with it! So incredible!' He picked up the blaster and froze halfway through handing it to her.

'What is it?' He was staring at her hand on his over the grip of the weapon. 

'We're good friends, aren't we?'

'I should think so.' Meals almost every day, constant target practise, she could even pick him out with his helmet on, which had delighted him no end when she'd first done it. It was hard not to feel the only surge of joy in a long line of Stormtroopers that emitted fear or determination. 

'Very good friends.'

'Yes, we are.' She smiled kindly at him as he placed his other hand on top of hers, warming her skin with his smooth palms.

'I'm very grateful to know you.'

'And I you.' They stood there for some time, almost awkwardly as she let him have his thoughts. Whatever they were made him glow, mentally, he was practically radiating his joy. She'd never known anyone so pure in their feelings. Well, she had, she corrected herself sternly, that was why she'd had to give FN-2259 his nickname.

He was a funny man, always appearing when she needed him too, as if summoned by her bad moods or feelings of neglect. Always ready to make her smile and laugh with his jokes and antics. For a man who had been raised in a ruthless environment, he was incredibly kind and caring. 

'Are the others like you?' He looked up her face.

'Some are, some aren't. We're just people under the masks, you know.' 

'I know. I just don't talk to anyone else.'

'Most people stay in their squads, especially the women. They get ... attached to each other. They're terrifying when they're mad.' His eyes slid to her ligtsaber, then back to her face. Somehow more interesting than her outburst with her Masters lightsaber, that was a sobering thought. 

'Why did you talk to me?'

'You looked like you could use someone to talk to.' 

'You don't have other people you want to spend your lunch breaks with?' He shrugged his shoulders, looking almost bashful. 'You don't get along with other people?'

'Oh, I do. I really do. My squad is fine. The people I work with in maintenance are good. But I can speak to them over other meals, or before bed. During work if there aren't any officers around. I can't speak to you as often.' His words were building a picture in her head, of a surprisingly content life in which he was incredibly comfortable, until he had met her and she had changed everything. Because that's what her presence did, evidently, it changed things and changed people's lives. The frustration was simmering again. He must have felt her hand tense in his, or seen something in her face, because his hand was on her cheek and his lips were soft and gentle at the corner of her mouth. So innocent and loving. So refreshing. 

'Interesting practise.' 59 was stepping back quickly, blaster wrenched from her grip as his normally pale face turned a vivid red, staining his neck and shoulders. 

'Master,' she greeted carefully, watching 59 from the corner of her eye as he grabbed his helmet and the upper body armour he'd taken off for their training. 

Kylo Ren joined her, blocking her view of 59 completely. 

'You can shoot better than that.' She scowled at him, not answering until FN-2259 had made his exit out of the room. Rey looked over at the target, at the obvious misses and bad hits. The mask continued to stare at her, waiting. 

'I can.' She admitted. 

'Show me.' She stepped back from him, moving to a storage compartment filled with low-energy weapons. She retrieved one, entering in the required security code, before stepping back in front of her Master. Maintaining eye contact she extended her arm and fired. Each of the five shots hit home on separate targets, burning dead centre into the metal. A small sound, like a grunt of amusement was distorted through the mouth piece. 'You're an impressive Apprentice.'

'When does that stop?'

'Does what stop?'

'Being an Apprentice?'

'Do you want to stop?' She set down the blaster slowly, still looking up at him, at where his eyes would be. 

'Yes.' She looked down. 'No.' 

'Explain.' She shrugged her shoulders lamely. 

'How did you become a Master?' She asked instead.

'You saw what I did.' Han Solo. 

'But there had to be more?'

'There was.' He acknowledged. 'Before you joined us I completed my training. Explain your answer.' She scowled at her feet, wondering how he could always stand so _still_. Didn't he ever get restless?

'I guess ... I want to know, I want to be my own person, but ... I like having you as my Master.' She felt his surge of pleasure at her words, felt it skim across her mind, skimming over the Force. He was crackling with it, suppressed energy caused by her.

'When we go into battle in a day's time, you will be by my side, and together we will prove how strong we are. The Supreme Leader will be very pleased with us.'

'I thought he already was?' 

'Winning one battle does not win the war.'

'No, but it can turn the tide in your favour,' she retorted.

'Skywalker was your tide turning. You must prove yourself with everything you do. Prove your worth.'

'General Hux mentioned something, a while ago, about me not being as angry in this battle. What did he mean?' She'd forgotten about the off-handed comment until this moment. She studied the chrome plating of his mask while he thought of his answer. 

'Your Force power ...' He began, stopped, then signalled her to follow him, so she did, falling into place behind him as they began to walk the long halls of the vessel she had been calling home for months now. 'You are a light person.' She smothered her laugh as an officer pressed themselves flat against the wall, avoiding Kylo Rens aggressive path. 'Your Force power is of light, it is where your energy comes from. I have been teaching you otherwise.' She knew this already, he could probably feel her staring at the back of his head. 'What General Hux was inferring,' he said the name with such vehemence it startled her, 'is that the dark energy you harnessed in your fight with Skywalker will be somewhat lessened now you have claimed your revenge.'

'That's wrong!' He turned his head slightly to look back at her. 'I know how to handle myself.'

'I know you do.' He said it so confidently, so trustingly. 

Rey followed him back to their meditation room, every step ringing with self-assurance.


	16. Chapter 16

'What's got you so distracted?' He was genuinely curious. Ren was usually a whirlwind of blustering rage but tonight he was sedate as he sat, staring out at the stars, lost in his own mind. Hux brushed the hair from the younger man's face, enjoying the softness of it, the way the curls wrapped themselves around his finger. 'You should be so enthusiastic. You do love a good fight.' 

'It will hardly be a good fight,' Ren mumbled, brushing away his hand, still not looking at him.

'What is it?' Hux fell into the chair beside him, demanding attention. Ren finally looked at him, dark brown eyes filled with ... what? Hux's own gaze narrowed suspiciously, his contentment slowly dissipating. 

'FN-2259.' 

'Ah.' Rey's little Stormtrooper friend. 'Has something finally happened between them?'

'How long has it been going on for?' Ren was on him in an instant, silently accusing, the anger bubbling again, heating his skin and his eyes. Hux drank it all in greedily, running his fingers up Kylo's bare chest, trying to not let himself get distracted, to not follow the plane of the Force users muscles down to the low slung training pants. Things had been going well between them recently. Very well.

'I didn't know they were anything more than friends.'

'Neither did I until today.'

'You walked in on them?' Was she moaning those soft little gasps again, Hux couldn't help but silently wonder, her eyes closed, head thrown back as the Stormtrooper- 'Training?' He focused on the words, staring at Ren's pouting lips. 

'I didn't know they were training together.'

'Her knowing how to use a blaster isn't a bad idea.'

'She already knows how to use one. She would have learnt in the first five minutes. She's an incredibly quick study and a great aim. But this ... I can tell it's been going on for awhile.' 

'You're jealous.' A stab of his own jealousy. He hadn't wanted Ren here to discuss the Apprentice, yet here they were, talking about her again, just like every other time. As if Ren didn't have other duties they could be discussing, like the rest of his Knights, or Snoke's intentions for them. 

'I am.' The admission was soft, guilty. Hux couldn't help himself, he ran his fingers through those dark curls, wafts of shampoo fragrance reaching his nose as he disturbed the long tresses. 

'You should have her under a closer eye, then.' The muscles under his hand tensed. 

'They were kissing in the training room.' Hux felt his eyebrows rise of their own accord. 

'She kissed you in your training room.' He paused, watching the jealousy mellow back into sadness. 'Maybe she likes training rooms?' An echo of a smile, a small shove against his own chest, those long, strong fingers splaying across the front of his shirt. Hux could feel his control slipping, he hadn't been expecting all the self-pity for a _girl_ of all things, though perhaps he should have foreseen this. But then Ren was proving quite tricky to handle for completely unexpected reasons. 

He'd been a sullen wreck those first few days, coming when beckoned, body tense, threatening to lash out and then ... then he had been the image of sanity. Oozing calm when he was summoned, laughing and talking, obeying Hux's orders no matter how greedy the General was being. Even enjoying it. It was the girl. Of course it was the girl. What else could have done this to such a volatile man?

Hux ran his hand down Ren's chest, needing a distraction, needing to distract _him_. He could feel solid muscle rippling under satin skin and scar, felt Kylo's deep exhalation. His hand ran down, over Kylo's very strong reaction to what he was doing.

'Feeling better?' Hux teased, leaning forward, breathing the words against the younger mans mouth. Kylo's eyes were closed, lips parted. Hux took the invitation, mouth crashing down, tongue claiming surprised groans. Kylo was straining against his hand, silently begging, not wanting to admit defeat. Hux would have to teach him to be more vocal, needed him to be more vocal. Needed it like he needed the feel of this dark haired man against him. 

'How are you doing this?' Kylo Ren breathed, jerking suddenly as Hux slipped his hand under the waist band, fingers curling around hot flesh. 

'Because you're letting me.'

***

'You're in a good mood.' He almost mis-stepped as they made their way towards the hangar bay.

'What makes you say that?' His Apprentice shrugged her shoulders, her eyes narrow, calculating. 

'So, when we take out the Rebel Base, what then? What is the next move of the First Order?' Genuine curiosity on that young face. Ren's gaze slid across it hungrily, jealously. Hux was right, he had given her too much of a leash while aboard the ship. That was about to change. And he wasn't in a good mood, the notion was ridiculous. 

'The Supreme Leader will guide us.' A nonchalant answer that clearly satisfied nothing. 

'Will you be looking for more Force sensitive people?'

'I already have my Knights.' He heard her stop walking, so he turned and faced her. She was battle dressed, dark clothes skin tight, tunic falling knee-length, hair pulled back into a tight bun. Singular. She'd dropped the other two months ago as she'd shed away the last of her dreams of the Resistance. 

'What Knights?' She asked it slowly and he frowned behind the mask.

'My Knights. The Knights of Ren.' Still nothing, no flicker of recognition at the name except:

'But you're the Knight of Ren.'

'I am the Master of the Knights of Ren.' He corrected. 'One of many. We have talked about this.' 

'We really haven't.'

'I command several Force Sensitives, under the care of the Supreme Leader. How do you think I came to be here?' He was incredulous, disbelieving. How had he not explained this to her before? But then, there were some things they never mentioned. Like Han Solo. A shiver of apprehension ran through him at the very thought of _that_ mans name passing her lovely lips. 

'So I'm not the only one you're in command of.' His frown deepened, glad of the mask hiding his face. Stormtroopers separated, running around them in two straight lines before reforming at Kylo's back. Was she ... disappointed?

'You're my first Apprentice, as a Master. The Knights are under my command to order, not to teach.' That seemed to satisfy her slightly. Her hand reached out, touched his arm lightly. Electricity danced through the point of contact, searing into his nerves. 

'I'm glad.' She whispered, so quiet the announcement through the speakers almost drowned her out.

'We're going to be late.' He reprimanded, swinging around and striding away, leaving her to catch up.


	17. Chapter 17

Rey was panting slightly by the end of it, her hair curling in wisps about her face, blood pounding in her ears. 

This was nowhere near the end of anything.

Ren stared at her impassively, mask in his hands as he watched his Apprentice step through the blood and muck that she had created about herself. They were all wearing variations of Rebellion regalia, but very few of them had been. Stand-ins, mercenaries, hired to be killed. A fake base with fake reports, signals and supply runs. A huge set up without the sting. A merry little chase for the First Order. Ha ha, well done General Organa. 

Rey was stalking away from him, moving into the complex of empty rooms.

The Troopers had cleared them all, found nothing but sleeping cots, rations and an eye-boggling large supply of alcohol. It would all be burnt, naturally, in case it had been poisoned. 

'Apprentice.' She whirled on him, eyes fiery. She was seething, almost drowning in her rage. Perhaps she didn't like being made a fool of, either. Her dedication to her new cause was still startling, all these months on, as if he half-expected her to turn around one day with her bright smile and say 'haha, sorry, it was all a joke, I'm actually a Rebellion spy, I'm here to kill you.' And she could. It was an incredibly real possibility now. She was far surpassing his abilities as a teacher and the thought both terrified and thrilled him. Another fight to the death with her was one of the few ways he would accept his death. He'd have to win, of course, and carving through her would be a shame ...

'What is the point of this?' She was spitting fire. He stepped closer to her, but she didn't seem to notice, her mind was elsewhere, raging. 

'Next time,' he promised her. 'We will get them next time.'

'Or the next, or the next.'

'Does it matter?' She had done most of the fighting, carving through each line of defence effortlessly, a fierce beauty that he'd stopped to admire multiple times, openly.

'I guess not.' So dejected, almost defeated.

'This is not a loss, Apprentice.' He wanted to push her against the wall, kiss her relentlessly, feel her flesh against his, claim her as his own, as only his. 'Your dedication to the cause is being noticed.'

'The Supreme Leader.' She sneered the name. She would have to be careful, she was noticing her own power, and in front of Snoke that could mean death. 

'Lord Ren.' A voice crackled through his communicator, tearing his immediate attention from the raging beauty before him.

'What is it?'

'We have received word that one of your Knights will be boarding the _Finalizer_.'

'I did not send for any of them.' Accustatory. The voice on the end of the line hesitated, nervous of his reaction.

'He is aware, Sir, he said that the Supreme Leader commanded he attend.' Kylo cursed under his breath, turned back to Rey.

'We need to return immediately.' Those hazel eyes watched him impassively, her chest still rising and falling with frustrated breaths. If only ... the Troopers had pulled back to the shuttles ... he could take her right now ... 

'Yes, Master.' Was that a flash of defiance? What was going through her head? He mentally reached out and met a solid wall of denial. The impassive face merely looked back, refusing. Kylo scowled darkly at her, turned and hoped she'd follow.

***

'The brave Master Ren returns.' The voice was deep and full of sarcasm. Rey looked around her Masters back at the large man standing in the middle of their training room. He was of the same height as Kylo Ren, thick hair dark, but broad in his muscle, solid. 'Oh, and he has a stray!'

'Rodan Ren, this is my Apprentice, Rey.' The blue eyes were speculative as they tracked from her face, down her body. She was grateful, suddenly, that she hadn't insisted they change first, glad of the blood and soot staining her as this man judged her. This other Knight. 

'We've been growing worried about you, _Master_. No word, no order for quite some time! Your faithful followers are wondering desperately if there's anything we could be doing for you.'

'Why are you here Rodan?' Rey could feel an ebb of tiredness from her Master, layered under the steel spine and squared shoulders. They'd been silent on the shuttle back, all attempts at conversation rebuffed by the black mask. Was it because of this man?

'We should speak about this privately.' Another appraising look, a little sharper this time, lingering on her chest, her hips.

'What you say to me my Apprentice can hear.' The eyebrows rose fractionally, a slight scowl tilting down thick lips. 

'I can go, Master,' she murmured softly, feeling too tired to cause an issue. Today had been incredibly disappointing, yet strangely a relief. She had to be alone to think about it, before the Supreme Leader or General Hux requested their presence and demanded a debrief. She had to get her mind in order, get her thoughts straight. She knew they suspected that she had been the leak, that it was her fault somehow. Any hint of betrayal in her thoughts would be instant death. 

'You stay.' She nodded dutifully, pushing away the tiredness that threatened to blur her vision and weaken her knees. 

'Then we shall discuss it at a later date. I am at my leisure, and I've always wanted to inspect this vessel, the wonderful _Finalizer_. I've wanted to be stationed on a ship. So many interesting people.' Those dark eyes on her again, weighing her against some internal standard. Rey met his gaze evenly, trying to not glare, trying to not disappoint her Master. This Rodan Ren was grating her the wrong way, raising her hackles and making her teeth grit. 

'Then be on your way.' Kylo Ren stepped back, sweeping an arm towards the door. The big man didn't move. 'A sparring match then?' A lecherous grin swept across Rodan's face.

'I thought you'd never ask, _Master_. Though it looks like you're not that warmed up, got your Apprentice to do all the work on the ground, huh? She looks ready to go, give me a shot.' Ren was silent for a long moment as Rey seethed at the impudence. She didn't want to fight anyone. She wanted to sit in her shower and peel dried fluids from her hair, rub soot from her teeth and massage out the knot in the arch of her foot. The big man was too arrogant, too forward. 

'Very well then.' Her head snapped up as her Master turned to look at her. He was still wearing that damned mask, hiding his face. She wanted to slap him, the urge almost overwhelming her. But no, she had to behave. Rey wasn't a fool, this Rodan Ren was important, and she had to play the game, whatever it was. 'No weapons. She is in a mood.' 

'All the better.' The big man was shedding his robe, stripping down to a black under shirt and his pants. Her instincts had been right, his bulk was pure muscle. The man was enormous, twice her width surely. Rey unclipped her Saber and placed it in her Masters gloved hand, a sliver of electricity jolting her. She wondered if he'd felt it too, and on the surface, the spark between them. Her eyes roamed up and down her opponent before turning her face back up to Kylo Rens.

'Force powers?'

'I'll use them to stop you if you get too rough with him.' A wave of confidence flooded through her, pushed into her by his mind, at her ability to bring down Rodan the giant. A weak smile flickered across her lips before she turned away completely, blanking her face into one of indifference. 

The man was ready and waiting, fists flexing.

He struck out first, surprisingly fast.

Rey danced back, feeling the air move, feeling a little bit more than air. 

He lunged again, reaching, to pull her in, pull her close.

He wasn't in this for just a fight, she realised, startled, eyes widening as his grin spread. She ducked under his arm, spun around behind him with a well placed kick to his kidneys. But he was dropping to the ground, leg extended to trip her. Rey danced over it, almost stumbling, adrenaline keeping her upright, the edges of her vision beginning to blacken, head lightening. When was the last time she ate? Rodan was in front of her, close, too close as he hit her in the stomach, doubling her. She let herself drop, let herself fall and think he had the victory as she rolled and tripped him, feeling the floor shudder slightly as he grunted in surprise. She was on his throat, knee digging deep. He threw her easily, his hand taking a moment to squeeze her chest in the process. Outrage flooded through her, indignation, and she had him Force held before she'd landed on all fours, scowling.

The big man was thrashing against the invisible bonds, almost breaking them, almost.

'Keep your hands to yourself, filth.' She snarled at him. 

Rodan was swearing violently, cursing and threatening explicit details at her, about her, about what he'd do to her.

A static of red light lowered slowly over the mans throat, stilling his struggles, silencing his words.

'I would suggest you think twice about what you're saying to my Apprentice, Rodan Ren. She appears to have won. I will meet with you alone in the morning.' Kylo Ren stepped away calmly, deactivating his volatile saber and clipping it to his belt, handing Rey hers back. She accepted it warily, her mental grip faltering. Rodan simply lay there, glaring at her, his eyes continuing his threats. 

Against her better judgement, she smiled sweetly, savouring the wrath that coloured his cheeks and darkened his irises.

Ren walked her back to her quarters, silently carving their way through bustling halls of troops and officers and droids. 

'Be careful with Rodan,' Kylo warned as they drew closer to her private sanctuary. 

'I seemed to handle him okay.'

'You did. But that doesn't change how you should act around him.' Her doors opened and she stepped in, sliding past him to do so. Her Master stood on the threshold of her room. He seemed to hesitate. 'You should ... put something in here.' She glanced about her, at the bare walls and shelves, at the her two changes of clothes hanging on a hook on the wall. Her gaze slid back to Kylo Ren, confused as to why he'd care. Her time in here was spent bathing or sleeping, not preening over objects. She had come here to be a part of something, not to decorate her room. She pulled her Saber from her belt and deliberately placed it on her desk.

'There.' She could sense his displeasured frown. He hadn't moved from the hall. They maintained eye contact for a long, tense heartbeat. 

And then he was gone.


	18. Chapter 18

His shoulder was solid muscle under his hand, back arching, sweat glistening over a myriad of scars that Hux's mind was begging the answers to. But Hux restrained, leaning over the beautiful visage instead to latch his teeth gently around a soft ear lobe, voice low and breathy as he spoke, almost choking on a groan as the hips under him pushed backwards. 

'What did the Ren Knight want?'

'I don't know.' Kylo pressed his face into the couch, not bothering to stifle his groan as Hux moved against him. In him. The Knight's body was tense, almost singing under Hux's hands. 

'You spoke to him.'

'He refused to speak in front of Rey,' he panted, pressing back desperately, flesh against flesh. Hux dug his hand into the younger mans waist, stilling him. 'I had her teach him a lesson in ... in, oh, humility!'

'Like I am now?'

'Like you are now.' Kylo looked back at him, face flushed, eyes feverish, lips parted as he sucked in air that escaped in delicious little gasps. Weeks in interrogation wouldn't get these kinds of answers from the stubborn man. 'Oh!' He pressed his head down again, spine arching further, knuckles white as he clutched desperately at the fabric, knowing not to touch, knowing he wasn't allowed to touch. It was incredible, the power that he could wield over this man now. Hux grinned at the mess of black curls, taking a moment to savour this moment, to savour the control. And then Kylo shifted and it was everything Hux could do to stop from driving his point home, of losing himself in the contradictory bastard beneath him. The man who had walked into Hux's quarters all fire and brimstone and moments later was liquid eyed and on his knees. 

'When do you speak to him?'

'Tomorrow. Please?' Was that a plea for release? Hux leant back, dragging short-trimmed nails down the muscular plain of Kylo Rens back, fingertips tickling down over his abdomen, creeping down towards what the Knight wanted. He stopped, inches away, enjoying the tiny shudders, the uneven breathing. 'Please.' The softest whisper.

'And what will you do once you've met with him?' Hux brushed against hot flesh with the palm of his hand, leant his hips forward slightly, pulled back, felt the man under him shiver. 

'Speak to you. Only you. Oh please, Bren.' His name. Kylo Ren had said his name. Unforgivable. Absolutely out of the question, a breach of over familiarity and carefully constructed boundaries. But ... Hux thrust deep, feeling himself unravel, feeling the tension in his muscles turn to liquid as he came apart over the bastard Kylo Ren.

***

Rey wrapped cloth around her wrists, enjoying the rough texture of the fabric against her skin.

She'd showered for quite some time, scrubbing her skin clean, trying to scrub her mind clean. Sat naked in the middle of her room trying to meditate, suddenly hyper aware of the absolute nothingness. Of the lack of her she was surrounded by. 

How had she come to be here?

Did she truly believe in this Order? The First Order. Would this be her future? Surrounded by the people she had thought were the enemy? The Resistance had sounded so fantastic, full of excitement and adventure as she scrubbed metal in the desert, dreaming about saving the galaxy. All those lonely nights, shivering in the sand, staring up at an infinite sky. The Rebellion had been a far away dream that had landed in her lap, whisked her away from hopelessness and a wait for nothing and no one. She had no family, no one coming back. It had all been a lie, it had to be. How could someone leave a child on a desert planet on the way to nowhere?

Luke Skywalker. His name was mystery and intrigue, had been a promise wrapped so neatly into her abilities, a saviour to rescue her. To become what she had always wanted and never had. How easily he'd turned her away, how easily he had let himself die. Because he had. That had not been her, regardless of the savage pride she'd taken from it, the victory of vengeance. He had let himself fall to Kylo Ren, to her, let himself scatter into the Force. He had simply ... given up.

The First Order ... it breathed of home to her. It breathed her Master, it breathed FN-2259. A convoluted feeling of belonging and wanting, of needing. They wanted peace, they wanted stability. Noble sensibilities ... and the Supreme Leader ... Snoke? A thorn in the side, digging deep and working into the blood stream. An evil necessity for prosperity. Perhaps for now. Perhaps ...

'Ready?' Rey looked up at 59, making herself smile. They were standing opposite each other, the training mat stretching before them. Hand to hand, he begged her. He'd seen the holo vid of her on the planet, had demanded she spar with him. He was in black slacks and no shirt, pale skin almost shining under the lights. He stepped forward and she had him down in next to no time, struggling under her. She released him, stepping back, watching the rise and fall of his shoulders, his hand run through his hair. 

'Again?' She offered, no hint of a smile now, feeling her mood turn sour. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be alone, meditating. 

59 came again, and was down again.

'Are you trying?' A slight hint of alarm in those pale eyes as he looked up at her, trapped under her leg. Rey frowned, stepping back, offering an arm up. He took it, panting.

'You're really strong.' He rubbed at his shoulder, where she'd pulled at him. 

'Sorry, training,' the excuse hang pathetically between them, stagnant in the air. 'Again?' There was a definite hesitation before 59 began again.

She let him have a few hits, letting this match go slower, moving him around the room, jabbing at him. When he went down again, it was to a grunt and then silence. Stillness. 

Alarm flared through her.

'Are you okay?' She crouched over him, tugging him onto his back, exposing his face. 

His lips met hers, soft, caressing. There was no heat, no spark, no immediate yearning and she felt her mind drift to her Master pinning her to the ground, of his hand drifting down between them, down where General Hux had rubbed and slipped into, where he had wrung deep, helpless moans of ecstasy from her. Of the heat and fire, the electrical connection of absolute need without reason.

'I dibs the next fight.' 59 swore softly, under his breath, so quiet she almost missed it as his hands were at her shoulders, pushing her away. 

'Rodan,' Rey greeted coolly, eyeing the Knight of Ren unfavourably. He was leaning against the wall nonchalantly, watching from the corner of his eye. 59 was standing up, dusting himself off.

'Thank you for the sparring practice Apprentice Rey,' he bowed to her. Actually bowed, and slunk from the room, a defeated and frustrated Stormtrooper.

'Is that how you and Master Ren train? I can fill in, if you'd like. I would prefer less clothes, regardless of how well they fit to you.'

'Aren't you supposed to be with my Master now?' Rey stretched her legs out, stretching, refusing to let him get under her skin, pretending that his open stare wasn't unnerving. Like his eyes weren't burning her flesh as they dragged their way up her legs, towards her crotch, to her chest, her lips. 

'Done with him. He had to go to the Bridge for a meeting with the General.' So dismissive, unaware that he had all of Reys attention in that short sentence. 

'What did you say to him?' She tried to sound calm, uncaring, heard her voice inflect too much, tried not to cringe at it.

'None of your concern.' He was pushing off the wall, approaching her as she leant over her leg, positioned in a straddle split, exposing her rib cage to the ceiling. Her Master had been strict on stretching to prevent injury.

'When are you leaving?' 

'We haven't even begun to have fun yet, girl.'

***

'General.' The modulator deepened his voice pleasantly, giving it a hollow, ominous sound that seemed to terrify most officers. Unfortunately the General was not most officers. He turned after a few moments, a small smile passing across his usually impassive face. Impassive when it was in front of the crew. A riot of red as he swore his release. The mask scared many, but it also kept the populous from seeing the hot flush that crept up Kylo Rens cheeks at the memory.

'What is it, Ren? I'm quite busy at the moment.'

'I will leave my newfound intelligence about a Rebel plan until later, perhaps.' Ren turned, eyes scanning over the pits of officers, their heads down, studiously trying to avoid the attention of either himself or Hux. 

He'd taken two steps before Hux ordered him into the General's office.

'What plan?' He was always proper in his great coat, General insignia blazoned on it in silver bands. Hands clasped behind his back. Those green eyes were piercing into him.

'I spoke with Rodan.'

'Ah. Excellent. And?' Kylo held his tongue, enjoying watching the General simmer under that perfectly kept uniform. Oh, the General could play his power games in their private time, but here, on duty? Ren could lord himself as much as he wanted, whenever he wanted. They had appearances to keep, after all. Perhaps the General would be a little more forthcoming with those talented fingers next time. 

'Kuat.' He watched the General mull over the name, recall what it was, what it meant.

'Yes?' 

'Your precious ship was built there.' A vague flicker of alarm in those green eyes. A flicker Kylo Ren had suppressed, despite the mask, as he'd listened in feigned boredom to Rodan. 

'And this concerns me how?'

'I believe the Kuat Drive Yards are in the process of manufacturing another Resurgent Class Star Destroyer?' He watched as the General's fingers flew across a command box, bringing up details on the ship yard. 

'Yes, they're in the process.' Curt, clipped words, was that a hint of strain? Kylo wondered how long it would take the General to order him to Hux's quarters after he got off shift tonight, before he made Kylo pay for his cryptic words and divest himself of this building stress. Oddly enough, Kylo didn't particularly mind. Found it more than enjoyable since Rey had comforted him, had wrapped her faith and trust around him, a gossamer cocoon that he'd clung to. He'd begun this for her. Now he was doing it for himself. But Hux didn't need to know that. 

'Well there's word that some Force Sensitives have infiltrated the base. Force Sensitives with Rebellion leanings.' 

'Well that will not do.' 

'No, I don't believe so.' The two men stared at each other from opposite sides of the room. The air was growing thick with tension, their egos pushing, testing the barriers. 'I will leave you to your preparations. Let me know when we draw close, General.' Ren turned his back, savouring the swell of rage, savouring the little victories as he took his time, strolling leisurely across the catwalk, crossing the bridge to exit into the corridor. 

Rey.

He felt the sting of panic jostle in his brain.

Subtle, as if she were smothering it. But there nonetheless. 

Kylo turned his feet towards a lift, taking himself down, pace increasing to long strides, forcing the inhabitants of the ship to make way for him.

Pain, fast and blinding, strong fear. And hatred, a deep well of it sloshing against the cap, about to overflow. 

Kylo Ren felt his fingers curl into fists, gloves creaking as he drew closer, could feel the cause. Could feel the gloating satisfaction of Rodan. He drew around the corner and could see through the open doorway as the big man lashed out and caught Rey by the throat, lifting her high, her feet dangling, cheek lacerated, spilling bright red over flushed cheeks. 

Her eyes spoke of death, almost halting him in his tracks. 

Kylo Ren had never seen his Apprentice so angry.

Her hands were wrapped around the big mans wrist, nails biting deep. And Rodan was grinning at her, teeth bared, as if this were the biggest joke. Of course he'd want to destroy her. Weaken Kylo and Rodan could be the next Master, favoured by Supreme Leader Snoke. It was a privileged role, one Kylo was very happy, and very adept, at keeping to himself. 

He was just in the door as the rumbling laugh fractured into a cry of pain, the room filled with the sharp 'crack' of splintering bone.

His grip on her throat faltered and she slithered to the floor, letting go of him, her feet catching her easily, falling to a crouch. Her eyes were narrowed slits, mouth a hard line. 

'You bitch! You broke my wrist!' Rodan was swinging for her with his left hand. She ducked easily, weaving under him, fist connecting solidly with his gut, curving behind him, connecting on his back, over his kidney, spinning as he pivoted. Her foot came up and connected with his groin. Hard. She had not pulled back.

Rodan dropped heavily, going deathly silent, face blanching, mouth opening for oxygen his lungs were refusing.

Kylo watched as she straightened, as she waited for the big mans eyes to open.

And then she bowed.

'Thank you for the sparring practise.' Pure venom. She stepped back, turned around. And saw Kylo. 

The colour in her face drained away. 

He merely gestured her to follow him. So she did. Falling obediently into step behind him, their footfalls synchronous with habit. 

In silence they walked to her room. He palmed open her door, vaguely surprised she hadn't changed the access on him yet, not that he'd abused the privilege. 

His mask hissed as he removed it, and he couldn't help but breathe deeply at the smell of her rooms. They smelt of her soap and shampoo, of her. The helmet hit her desk with a thunk. His gloves slapping on top as he tugged them off.

'Sit.' She did so, the fire in her yesterday gone. Ren sighed, watching her stare at her hands. She'd wrapped them, but the cloth had started to come undone, the fabric blood splattered. He walked into the refresher, filling a bowl with water, claiming a clean towel from a cupboard. It was tidy in here, and as devoid of her personality as her room was. He hated it.

He knelt on the floor before her, taking one hand, he began to unravel the binding, letting the fabric fall to the ground beside him. Her knuckles were bruised, a graze stretching down one finger. Ren wet the cloth and washed away the sweat, repeating the process on the other hand. She watched him dully, her usual inquisitiveness gone. He glanced up at her, concern burning deep in his gut at her unresponsiveness. What had Rodan done to her? He tucked her hair behind her ear, turned her head to inspect her cheek. A bruise was already beginning to swell, a vague outline of what would soon be dark and mean. The skin had split jagged, but not deep. Ren pressed the damp cloth against it gently, wiping away the blood. He rubbed away the trickle in the corner of her mouth, washed the rest of her face while he was there, pushing away loose strands as her hair slowly fell from its bun.

'Anywhere else?' She silently lifted her tunic over her head, face screwing up as she winced, the sound soft. Kylo Ren swore.


	19. Chapter 19

'This is my fault.' It was all he could say. Because it was his fault, he had put her directly into harms by facing her off against Rodan. The big man was volatile, and his obsession with domination was only exacerbated by women. It had been a power play on Kylos part, to show off just how fearsome his little Apprentice was. He hadn't factored in just how badly Rodan would take it. How much offense he'd take to her. And after what she'd just done? Rodan would try to kill her next, without the foreplay. 

'It's okay.'

'He didn't touch you otherwise?' He took in the motley of yellow and green, the red and blue and black and purple, already racing to the surface across her ribs, across her stomach. 

'I was stretching.' He dipped into her mind then, a light brush. She opened up before him, letting him in, showing him. Listening to Rodan talk big, feeling her caution as he approached. But he was so casual, so ... unconcerned by her, despite his eyes raking over her. He could feel her skin crawling, feel the disgust, the displeasure, the pure unwantedness of it all. Before she could act, her hands still clutching her ankle, body pulled taught to one side as she stretched in her splits, Rodan struck. Three hard hits to her side, one solid stomp of his booted foot. Crunching agony. And she had screamed. The sound ripping from her, through her. Unwanted. Uncalled for. Shameful. 

Ren pulled out, having seen enough, knowing she'd crawled to her feet before Rodan could begin to peel away her clothes, knowing she'd put up a good fight before Kylo had gotten there and seen the last of it. Words didn't seem like enough. He ran a hand gently across her skin, suddenly wishing that he had the light in him, for the first time since he was a boy, wishing he could heal her, to take away the pain. He caught her gaze and held it. An infinitely sorrowful gaze. 

'Crying out isn't weakness.' He reassured her. How many times had he been brought to his knees, screaming untold agonies before the Supreme Leader, as Snoke had dragged his fingers through Kylos brain, uncaring of the damage?

'I should have moved faster.' So that was it. That she hadn't seen it coming quick enough, that she'd misjudged her opponent.

'They're Knights of Ren for a reason, Rey. They are the best of the best.'

'And you're the best of them all.' The smile came unexpectedly, stretching the muscles of his strained face, and he let it, enjoying the warmth of the compliment from her, enjoying the way it settled into him, blossoming in his chest. The things this girl had done to him since she'd come aboard. Before he could second guess himself, he pulled her against his chest, hugging her tightly, like he'd wanted to for so long, burying his face into the top of her head, inhaling the smell of her hair, of her.

Her arms snaked around him, clinging to him, pulling herself as close as she could to him. 

She felt right. Tucked in against him, her whole body shivering. Her whole, half undressed body.

He felt himself tighten, pants suddenly a size too small as she shifted, breasts pressing against his chest. Do it, he dared himself, listen to your body. Make her yours like you wanted. He leant back, and she looked at him, eyes liquid hazel orbs, turning his insides to jelly, his brain to mush. Did she look at FN-2259 like that?

He kissed her before he could consider it. Her lips were soft under his, her tongue warm velvet as she gave in quickly with a sigh, a soft hand curling in his hair, holding tight, as if she didn't want to let him stop. It raced fire through his veins. Her skin was smooth under his roving hands, exploring the hollows of her throat, her collarbones, the swell of her breasts under her slip. Her waist was narrow, toned, and she shifted against him, sliding off the edge of the bed so she straddled him as he knelt.

The pressure against his groin almost made him lose his mind.

She groaned, pressing herself down as she felt his arousal, rubbing tight circles, dragging a moan from him. He stood swiftly, picking her up as he did so, not willing to pull his lips away just yet, lowering her onto the bed. And then he did separate, savouring the heavy look in her eyes as she watched him, swollen lips parted, chest heaving as she panted. 

His shirt came off quickly, and then he was straddling her, watching her closely as he slid his hands up her side, careful of the bruising, fingertips skimming over her breasts, over her nipples. And she was arching up under him, sighing his name. Sighing Kylo, not Master, and it thrilled him, sent shivers racing down his spine. Her slip was over her head, flung from her arms, his mouth coming down, kissing her, nibbling bites down her neck, her shoulder, tongue running circles around her areolas, drawing out gasps of pleasure from her. 

He worked his way down slowly, nipping and sucking, licking at her skin, fingers touching every spot a moment before, a hint of warning, until he reached the edge of her leggings. She arched up under him, hips rising. 

'You're sure?' He murmured, voice thick with want, almost embarrassing if her reply hadn't been a wordless whimper. Kylo swept her up with a deep kiss as he slipped his hands under the waistline and tugged down, feeling her lift her butt, draw up her knees to assist him with removing the garment. They pooled around her boots, causing them both to laugh as they dragged their lips away to deal with the obstruction. The boots and leggings were tossed across the room, and they both stared at each other. 'You're sure?' He heard himself ask again, wanting to know, to make sure this wasn't some horrible mistake. He didn't want her to hate him, to no longer respect him. But she was nodding, her eyes large, shot wide with lust, lips swollen with his kisses. 

'I'm sure.' Her voice was so low, so thick with everything _he_ was feeling. He groaned as he kissed her again, hand sliding down, resting tentatively on her hip. He felt her surge up under his touch, so he slid further down, fingers brushing against her. He was almost dizzy, all his blood seeming to pound down into his groin. She was so wet. So incredibly ready as he pulled his mouth from hers, lapping his way down her body, hungrily watching her face turn red as her eyes opened, lips parting in protest as he kissed her inner thigh. Kissed _her_. She rose to meet his tongue as he swirled lazy circles, eagerly listening to her helplessly cry in pleasure, her hands burying themselves in his hair, tugging, pushing, holding him in place. 

She tasted divine. Pure joy as he picked up the pace, feeling the tension vibrate through her thighs as her breathing increased, nails digging into his scalp, into his arm as he fondled her breast. Rey was keening, helpless sounds, eyes squeezed shut, head thrown back, lost in her own world. Kylo groaned against her, louder as he felt her release, felt her puddle around him, grip lessening, her cry loud and unexpected, his name sliding from her tongue. He swallowed it quickly, claiming her mouth, letting her taste herself, shimmying his own pants off, kicking off his shoes hurriedly, needing her more now, wanting desperately to keep her happy, to keep her feeling good as her arms stretched up to him, embracing him, pulling him back down to her. She kissed him back deeply, hungrily. 

'Please, Kylo.' She whispered the sweetest words to his ears. He nudged her legs open and pressed himself against her, gazing into her eyes, watching them widen slightly, her teeth worrying at her bottom lip.

'You are amazing,' the words were out before he realised he'd said them. Her eyes darkened, tongue wetting the spot she'd been nibbling. And then a moan, deep and soulful as he slipped into her slowly, easing gently. The shudder ran through him, from his toes to his scalp. Pure pleasure at the feeling of her around him, pulling him in. Warm and belonging and tight. So impossibly tight. Her nails bit into his shoulder blades, her head falling back, eyes closing as he slid all the way home. Kylo moaned loudly, couldn't help himself at the pure bliss of it all as he rocked gently, feeling the frisson begin to build in his lower belly. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer, deeper, her arms around his neck, breasts rubbing against his chest, her lips claiming his, stifling their groans and sighs as their tongues mimicked his increasingly urgent thrusts. Her hips rocked to meet him, and he couldn't help himself, one hand gripping her hip, the other arm supporting his weight over her as he thrust, desperate for release, desperate to join her on the other side of oblivion as she began to cry his name again, her whole body quivering under him, convulsing, tightening. He cried her name as his tension broke, filling her, his head falling to rest on the bed beside hers, sweat staining the sheets.

They lay for what felt like an eternity, the pleasure throbbing through them with each infinitesimal shift of their persons. Hands roamed, as they gazed into each others eyes and Kylo had never felt more content, never more at peace than he did right now. 

Rey was watching him with heavy eyes, sleep slowly creeping up on her, the smile on her face lazy and pleased. He leant in and kissed her gently as her eyelids fluttered closed and her breathing evened out.

He leant down and pulled the blanket up over them.

He'd stay with her through the night.


	20. Chapter 20

He was warm against her side, solid, his arm draped over her torso, pressing into the steady ache of the bruises. But she didn't care, how could she? 

Rey had woken, expecting to find herself alone, to be left to the crushing loneliness of her bed, but no. Kylo Ren was snuggled against her in all his naked glory. She had just had sex with her Master. Steamy, glorious sex, and he had worshipped her. 

She untangled herself slowly, feet finding the floor, and his crumpled shirt, widening the smile that was already glued to her face. Kylo Ren was murmuring in his sleep, arm reaching out for her. His eyes cracked open when it met empty air.

'What are you doing?' Dark hair fell about his face as he pushed himself up, face bleary with slumber. 

'Bathroom.' She couldn't help herself, she pushed the hair back away from his face, enjoying the softness of his. Instead of lying down, he sat up, blanket sliding down his body, pooling in his lap, giving her a perfect view of his lean, yet muscular, torso. Her stomach did a strange flip-flop, tipping warmth into her womb. He was rubbing his head, yawning. An incredibly domestic sight, far removed from the imperial man striding through corridors of terrified inferiors. Rey couldn't stop the giggle from slipping out. 

'What?'

'It's nothing.' She felt his eyes as she skipped into the refresher to relieve herself, mind racing over what they were doing. Over what had happened. And she didn't care one iota. Not a single shred of regret. Because there was something there, the spark of need and want and he _had_ worshipped her. She had never felt more important than he had made her feel as his hands and mouth had explored her. She caught her reflection as she stood. At the growing smudge on her cheek, at the colourful display on her side. Rey grimaced. 

Barefoot and completely naked, Rey padded back out into her room, under the fully awake gaze of her Master. He was still sitting on the bed, waiting for her, hair falling in perfect disarray, much as her own was.

'You look awful.' He greeted cheerfully, drowsiness deepening his voice so that it curled her toes with joy. 

'And you look really good.' His eyebrows rose in surprise at her compliment. She smiled serenely at him, feeling the confidence flow through her. The bed sank slightly under her weight as she climbed in next to him, pulling the blanket up over her body. 'My alarm goes off in four hours.'

'Four?' He lay beside her, a flood of warmth seeping from the places his body pressed against hers. 'How about I give us the morning off training? You're a little injured.'

'Won't that make people curious?'

'Do you think I care?' He stretched against her, slipping an arm over her, finding a comfortable position. Rey rolled over, pressing her back into his chest, wiggling her butt against his groin. The reaction was instant and she sighed softly, the warm ache in her belly beginning to tingle as she wiggled again, eliciting a deep groan from Kylo as she pressed harder against his erection. 'We're taking the morning off.'

***

'Why didn't you respond to my summons?' Hux hissed it as they stalked towards the Supreme Leaders chamber.

'I had other things to attend too.' Ren was being vague and elusive. Hux allowed himself a scowl, glaring sidelong at the bastard beside him. Several unanswered comms to the Knight had left him restless and unsatisfied. It had taken the Supreme Leaders summons to finally lure the Ren out. Things had been going well. What had changed? Rodan Ren? 'Is this about the Rebel plan?'

'Probably his stamp of approval.' Hux agreed, forcing his mind to the matter at hand, to his work. To the wellbeing of the Order. The doors slid open before them and the two men strode down the walkway, to stop before the holographic image of their leader. 

'I have confirmed your reports, Kylo Ren,' the deep voice rumbled, eyes peering down at them. 

'What would you have us do?'

'Command your Knights, Master. Is that not what you're tasked with?' A heavy accusation of his neglect. Hux glanced at the man in question, wondering what was going on under the mask. 'Rodan Ren has joined you. Send him to the planet to deal with the problem. He is making quite an impression.' A low, grating chuckle. The Supreme Leader was amused with himself as Ren's shoulders curled back, gloves creaking as his fists tightened. 

'I suggest we take _Finalizer_ to Kuat, root out the insurrection and deal with them publicly. Show we cannot accept disloyalty, that we will react accordingly.' Snoke's gaze swung to Hux. He locked his knees, keeping his face impassive, mind racing to anticipate the questions, the logistics. Captain Phasma had already devised troop formations, planned deployment strategies. It was merely a matter of finding the terrorists at minimal loss of life to the workers. They needed the Destroyer built, not torn to pieces in the cross fire. 

'Send the girl down.' Snoke said instead, freezing the both of them.

'The Apprentice?' Hux spat, unable to stop himself. 

'She is proving herself a most loyal servant to the dark side, is she not, Master Ren?'

'She is.' 

'Then send her. Alone, to the surface. Let her pull out the weeds of discontent and bring them back to you for your public denouncement, General Hux.' 

'And if she fails?' Hux asked, not willing to base such an important task on one girl. 

'She will die at the hands of the enemy. Or she will die at the hands of Kylo Ren.' The holograph flickered, died. The meeting was over.

Hux turned to Ren, accusatory.

'You planned this.'

'I didn't.' Was that worry in the modulated voice? Concern? Hux scowled, not wanting to examine the flare of something akin to jealousy. 

'We will be at the shipyards within the week. See to it she is prepared to blend in, then. Set her to work as a spy, as the Supreme Leader has requested.'


	21. Chapter 21

'What if I can't do it?'

'You have to.' She looked down at herself, at the uniform she was in. It was restrictive and uncomfortable despite the soft fabric. 

'I don't have a rank.' She glanced across at General Hux, assuming he approved at his appraising look. 

'You don't need one,' he informed her. 'You're simply carrying messages between Officers in the shipyards and the Command Centre. That will allow you access to the workers and their thoughts. You do know how to access their thoughts, don't you?'

'I have trained her.' Kylo Ren answered for her, his hands glossing down the front of her uniform, straightening it for her, although it had already been as perfect as she could make it. His touch sent frissons of heat through her. She'd only left his quarters early that morning, exhausted but happy, but still it didn't seem to be enough, this new found sense of belonging. Of completion. 

The black and chrome mask stared back at her impassively, belying the waves of desire he was exuding into her mind, making it difficult to concentrate on the task at hand. 

'What if I'm discovered?'

'Then fight to the death.' General Hux was so unconcerned for her well being, so disconnected from the threat. It set her teeth on edge. She'd barely seen him since she'd fled his rooms. This was the most contact she'd had with him in weeks. 'Make sure it's theirs.' An afterthought, but vaguely comforting. 

She'd laughed when Kylo had told her of the plan. Of the Supreme Leaders plan. A spy? She'd only ever spied on other scavengers, watching where they found their claims, at how deeply they searched. And then she had been concealed within the sand, the fine granules sliding over her. But surrounded by people, interacting with other people? Rey wasn't so confident of her abilities. Interpersonal skills were not part of her strong suite. Far from it. Kylo had drowned her disquiet thoughts with kisses until all she could complain about was her lack of oxygen. But standing here, now, dressed like an officer, the bulk of her Saberstaff concealed in the satchel on her hip, under a pile of data pads, Rey wasn't feeling very sure of herself. 

The reports she'd studied meant she knew the layout, knew the officers, knew what she was supposed to do. But could she _really_ do it? Rey squared her shoulders, inhaling deeply, nodding more for her own benefit than anyone elses. 

'Okay then.' She stepped away, moving towards the transport ship that would take her down to the surface. 'I'll see you later.'

***

The days slowly began to blur for her as she was set to work on the surface. The disguise was working perfectly, too perfectly. Not even a hint of suspicion from the men and women she was working under or with.

The shipyards were enormous, various components being built in different warehouses. The ship itself would be constructed in space, but the shell of the ship was slowly forming on the surface. Workers crawled over the structures, sparks and curses flying, cabling and plumbing slithering everywhere as droids programmed individual circuits and labelled everything fastidiously. 

'Thank you Rey.' The female officer was handing over a data pad and a package for transferral to another sector. 

'I'll see you tomorrow, Terah.' Rey smiled back, tucking the objects into her bag and taking her leave, footsteps echoing on the metal catwalks. 

The warehouse she was currently in was enormous. Walkways hung suspended over a vast network of tubing and metal canisters. What would soon be locked storage for the armouries. Droids rolled around, chattering binary, ignoring her as they set about their pre-programmed tasks.

Bright light blinded her momentarily as she stepped outside, into a world of dusty green and faded blue, mostly obscured by the huge industrial complexes she was surrounded by. The days were long and hot, here, the nights short, yet cool and pleasant. The break bell was whirring to life, signalling the exodus of thousands of workers into the dining halls for their forty minutes. Rey stepped back, out of the crush of bipeds, waiting for the rush to end and allow her on her way.

Men and women, dark skinned, light skinned, blue, red, hairy, orange, two faced, four armed, they were all grimy and grinning, chatting and laughing. Life didn't seem to be too hard here. The manual labour was strenuous, the work never ending, but the workers themselves seemed fairly contented with their way of life. Pay was good, the food wasn't awful, and their lodgings were provided. The local markets thrived off the good will and excess of credits of the workers, the brothels even more so. A niggling thought stilled Reys internal diary, halting her recital of stops in the next several hours. A snippet of sound, wriggling into her head. An idea that wasn't her own.

She looked up, searching rapidly for the source. A sea of faces, all intent on a meal, on each other. She could hear it, calling to her, singing softly within her. The Light.

Rey could feel the Light.

The man was several metres away, oblivious to her as he slung an arm over his friends shoulders, jostling, joking. An unassuming face in a crowd of unassuming faces. Brown eyes, brown haired, stubble cheeked, and leaking with power. 

Her eyes tracked him, the back of his head as he vanished.

Rey breathed deeply, cool metal against her hand. She glanced down, startled, unaware that she'd grasped the hilt of her Saber. She released it, slipping it back to the bottom of her bag, collecting herself and her thoughts, raising her shields again.

The uniform he'd been wearing was faded and greasy. He'd been here for some time, working on internal fixtures, according to the patch on his shoulder. Rey frowned, skimming her mental itinerary. She wasn't due there for another two days. Enough time to gather more information about him, about who he spent his time with, before she could see him again.

***

'Worker Files?' Tobias was a good man, though a bit lazy. He would never had made it aboard the _FInalizer_ , his shirt always rumpled, collar uneven, hair slightly too long. His desk was a mess of data pads and schematics, pieces of broken tech and wires sticking out of boxes and capsules. Yesterday's lunch balanced precariously on a stack of metal panels. Tobias scrawled his ID and signature across her offered tablet, accepting the package as he screwed up his face to think.

'Brendol, possibly. We have files, but records aren't incredibly strict. I know, I know,' he raised a hand against the expected protests she hadn't planned on, nor cared, to make. 'We're working on highly sensitive First Order operations, I get it, but the people on this planet have been here for decades, building all sorts of things. We're like one big family.' He genuinely believed it, Rey realised with a start of dismay, knowing she would have to report him, knowing he'd be demoted to nothing, perhaps even executed for his serious lack of judgement. 

'There's no library of records?' Tobias laughed jovially, enjoying her supposed naiveté. 

'None such. Brendol will know how to access them, though. He uses the records for his studies and training, speak to him.' 

'Thank you for your time.'

'Oh, I have some things for you to deliver.' He stopped her before she left, handing over rather heavy small objects encased in wood. 'For the good General topside.' He winked at her. 

Rey lugged the parcels out of the room, shoulder aching at the weight. It was no secret where she'd come from as the _Finalizer_ orbited the planet. More importantly, no one seemed to care, unless they were trying to bribe favour. Rey glanced at the new packages sourly, knowing they were filled with liquor for General Hux. Liquor he'd probably toss out the closest airlock. 

It wasn't her concern though.

She was only a delivery girl, after all.


	22. Chapter 22

'Excuse me?' Rey pushed the heavy doors open, peering through the gloom. 

Brendol was a hard man to find, his office devoid of anything that wasn't bolted to the floor, his quarters cleared out. She'd to ask quite a few people where she could possibly find him, because he was still surface side ... just ... nowhere obvious.

'What?' The voice was gruff, brisk. Huge curtains blocked out most of the sunlight, thin shafts of it dancing with dust motes, stabbing across mounds of weapons and cushions, empty plates and clothes. 

Rey stepped inside, breathing in the stench of mould and uncleanliness. 

'I was wondering if I could ask a question?' The man appeared from another room, drawing her attention away from a stack of paper and leather books. She couldn't stop her gasp. 'Hux!' He peered at her, almost a glare as he stalked towards her. Rey realised her mistake when he was almost on her.

'You know my name? Who are you?' The hair was orange flecked with silver, the eyes a deeper green, the chin squarer. 

'I don't!' She objected. 'Your son is General Hux?'   
'General? He's still a General then. That figures.' The older man turned and stalked his way across the room, navigating well worn paths. 'If that was your question you can leave now.' Rey shook herself out of her stupor, mind reeling. She'd never considered the General having a family before, that he'd come from somewhere other than the cold hallways of the First Order Star Destroyer. 

'No, I was wondering if you had personnel files on the workers. Access to them, that is.' She skimmed across his thoughts and found the answer quickly. He did, but he wasn't going to make it easy for her.

'You know of my son?'

'I ... served under him.' Not an exact lie.

'Closely?' She flushed, couldn't help it as the older man eyed her shrewdly, as if he knew. He simply grunted at the silent response. 'Is that how he treats subordinates? Is that why you transferred?'

'He's still here.' 

'On the planet?' Brendol was surprised at her answer, stepping towards her again to ensure she wasn't lying.

'In orbit.'

'And he's still in command of that ship?'

'Yes Sir.' Brendol grunted again, annoyed. 

'And you served with him on the Starkiller base?' Rey paused, recalling the ice crunching underfoot, of Finn crumpling, of the sky above her burning as the earth below her crumbled. Of Kylo Ren offering her a place at his side.

'Afterwards.' She said it slowly, carefully. 

'They should have stripped him. Foolish to leave him in charge, after such a huge cock up. Leave it to the professionals.'

'Sir?' Rey couldn't keep the surprise from her voice or face. She called General Hux many things behind his back, foolish and unprofessional weren't some of them. Silver hair shimmered in golden light, hair aflame as he paced, pulled into his own thoughts. 'Worker files?' She prompted.

'You're still working for him?'

'I ... yes.' There was no point lying, the man was shrewd, intelligent, she could tell be the way he carried himself. 

'Then if it's First Order business I will comply. Were you after one of my Troopers, girl?'

'... Troopers, sir?' He glared at her. 

'One of the ones I'm training for the new ship. One of them?'

'Oh, no Sir. One of the Workers.' He grunted, moving away from her, towards a terminal. Rey pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache beginning to form, wanting to put her bag down as her shoulder throbbed. The Senior Hux was a little freer in his emotions, waves of frustration and annoyance buffeting against her gently, intrigue and disappointment.

'Name?' He finally asked.

'I only have a description,' she smiled weakly at the pointed glare.

'Then get over here and have a look yourself. I have important things to do.' She obliged quickly, skipping through the mess to join him by the screen. Narrowing down to her descriptions still left a dizzyingly long list, but she would have to persevere. 

'May I stay and look?'

'Suit yourself. You're the one skipping your duties.' Rey shrugged off her bag, not really caring about the packages she was or wasn't delivering. If anyone complained they would have to deal with General Hux, and General Hux would have to deal with Kylo Ren. Satisfaction filled her at the thought, followed by a dull ache. She was doing well at not thinking of her Master, at least until she was lying in bed, alone in the dark, surrounded by strange noises. Thinking about how much safer and more comfortable she'd feel in his arms. 'You better not be thinking about my son.'

'Oh, I'm really not, Sir.' She glanced at the older man, saw the gleam of amusement under the layer of displeasure at her intrusion. 

They fell silent as she got to work, sifting through hundreds of photos, desperately trying to recognise the face she'd seen. Brendol was looking through his books, moving boxes of scrap from one place to another. He was noisy, grunting and grumbling under his breath, a huge distraction, but she tried her best to fade him out of her awareness, to focus on the task at hand. It was hard going, and the room was growing dimmer as the hours stretched.

'You look fairly strong for an officer. Troopers don't make officers, though. You break through your training somehow?'

'Just ... just self defence, Sir.' Rey looked around, blinking, surprised at just how dark it had gotten. Her body was stiff. Cracks echoed through her as she rolled her shoulders, her neck, bent her knees and twisted her spine. Had she accidently slipped into a meditative state? She hadn't moved anything except her hands and eyes for hours. 

Brendol laughed to himself, not bothering to let her in on his personal joke. 

She saved the remaining fifty or so files to her personal data pad, having managed to narrow it down that much.

'I appreciate your time, Sir. Thank you for the assistance.' Brendol refused to answer, turning his back on her as she left.

***

Rey waited patiently for the communication to connect.

After what felt like an eternity, with her neighbours laughing loudly over their evening drinks, General Hux's face finally flicked onto the screen.

'You have news?'

'I think I have one suspect.' The file had been bitterly short. Cor Dal, 39, brown hair, brown eyes, a list of tattoos to identify in case of dismemberment. Origin: Unknown. Race: Unknown. Occupation: Mechanic. They hadn't updated his current posting, or his lodging. 

'You think?' The cold voice was calculating, judging her, Rey scowled at him, at the cool green gaze.

'Your Father's records weren't too current.' She watched the flush creep into his cheeks, fast and unwanted, taking joy from his immediate discomfort. 

'My Father is on the planet?'

'Has been for a while. You look like him, you know.' She smiled at the General. This would teach him to embarrass her, make her feel used and disgusting. 'He seems a bit nicer, though. Perhaps you could learn to smile.'

'That is none of your concern. Follow up on your assignment, _Apprentice_.' Her eyes narrowed on his image and she cast out, further than she had before, stretching out to skim over General Hux's mind. She watched him flinch and glare at her as he felt the intrusion into his thoughts, lips turning down as she felt the flare of panic and annoyance, and something else. A warmth. There was someone else in his room. 

'Say hello to my Master.' She signed off, frowning. Hux had been in his quarters, not his Office, so why was Kylo there? She shrugged it off, closing her eyes against the world. She hadn't meditated for awhile, and with the sudden presence of a Force user, she figured there was no time like the present to hone her skills.


	23. Chapter 23

Rey drummed her fingers against the smooth leather of her bag, back against the cool metal bars of the catwalk as she watched the workers. 

The Captain was running late to their meeting, which was very much in Rey's favour as she picked out the now very familiar face of Cor Dal. She flashed a warm smile at a few of the men who looked up at her, as if she were simply admiring the goods on display, earning a few back herself. There was a low thrum in the air, not just from the power sources, or the air cycling units that hung above her from the ceiling. She could feel the Force ebbing and flowing from the user. From more than one user. They were in this building with her right now. She'd narrowed one of them down to a dark-skinned woman with white hair and vivid white tattoos spiralling down her limbs. She'd hadn't looked upwards, yet, but Rey sensed the woman knew she was there.

'So sorry,' the Captains footsteps echoed along the catwalk, papers rustling in his hand as he joined her. A diminutive creature with large glasses, oily hair and wandering fingers. Rey smiled sweetly at him.

'Your people look busy.'

'We're ahead of schedule at the moment. Meeting deadlines ahead of date earns them rewards.' His chest puffed out, as if he'd been the one to implement the scheme. His thoughts were greasy, slipping wetly as she brushed against his consciousness.

'That's a good system.' Rey held her hand out for the files. He made a point of his hand touching hers, and Rey found herself wondering if he offered rewards to his female workers, too. She'd never take up the offer, had refused it while starving on Jakku. She cast an eye out over the people below her, pondering her hypothetical. 

'Those need to be delivered this afternoon, please. Important documents. Have them signed and returned to me. I don't care if you cut out someone else.' She nodded pleasantly, almost unable to believe how much that benefitted her. 

'I completely understand, I'll make sure to do it.' She made a show of putting the items in her bag, patting the lid once it was closed. 

'You're so much better than the droids.' A compliment she'd heard from more than one Captain. Because she was fuckable, they were usually thinking as they whinged about the damage the droids would sustain, or the playful sabotage of the workers, of missing parcels and documents. Rey simply smiled as if the grotesque man didn't currently have an image of her suckling on a rather pathetic appendage, worshipping him like a deity. It would be so easy to crush him, to project the man she _was_ happy to worship in that way, decided that perhaps this wasn't the best time to be tinkering with the Force as she felt a swell of activity below her. 

Rey glanced down, found Cor Dal watching her, found two other men. His accomplices. She could feel it.

'I'll deliver these right away.' She flashed her best smile to the Captain, as if he wasn't currently wondering what he could offer her to get down on her knees. She turned and left the building, jogging down metal stairwells until she was on ground level, striding out into bright sunlight and fresh air. She hadn't realised, though, how much she's missed the smell of metal and oil, of grease and the spark of ozone. Snippets of a home she'd thought she'd never think of again.

'You do put together nicely, don't you?' A thick arm snaked out, pulled her close.

'Rodan.' That's what had gotten the spies so worked up. 'What are you doing here?' She asked it pleasantly, taking pains to keep her face neutral, almost in awe. He was a Knight of Ren, after all. Wouldn't it be natural for someone in her position to be almost struck dead by being in his proximity? Some of the other officers, men and women alike, seemed to think so, judging by harmless gossip. 

'Got bored, thought you might need some help.' She began to walk, forcing him to fall into step beside her.

'You like office work, then? Could have fooled me.' 

'Still sore?' He jabbed her in the side, looked disappointed when she didn't flinch. Kylo had taken her to a med bay for healing the next morning, removing all evidence that she'd been almost beaten by the oaf currently holding her.

'Are you?' She taunted sweetly, wondering why she couldn't just drop it. Something about him set her so on edge she simply couldn't control herself. The fingers on her hip dug a little deeper, the arm thickening with tensed muscle.

'Have you found your little Rebel friends, yet? Told them any juicy secrets?'

'Only that you're not worth a damn in a fist fight. One hit from a little girl and you drop.' 

'I'm going to enjoy teaching you some humility tonight, girl.' They were drawing closer to her next stop off point. Rey ripped herself from his side, turning to face him. He was wearing a helmet, black and square, to match his hulk of a frame. His saber hung freely at his hip. 

'You touch me and I will tear you limb from limb.'

'You're pretty feisty. Your little Stormtrooper must have his hands full with you. Does he need his friends to help hold you down first? Or are you into that? I'm sure that Officer back there would gladly help me.' Bile rose in her throat, coating her tongue. Her heart was hammering in her chest, adrenaline spiking, spoiling for a physical confrontation she was trying to avoid.

'Whether you fail or not,' she finally hissed, 'you will have to deal with my Master.'

'Kylo?' He guffawed, hit her heartily on the shoulder as if she wasn't ready to tear the saber from his side and run him through. 'That rat wouldn't get close enough. Between you and me, girl, your Master won't be in control for much longer so if I were you I'd think a little more carefully about how willing you are to open those fine legs of yours.' Rey smiled tightly, glaring at the mask, knowing that behind it was a self-satisfied grin. 

'Rey! I was wondering if you were coming today.'

'I have something for you to sign,' she spun quickly, hands flying into her bag, face pleasant again as she faced the young woman.

'Lord Ren!' Terah's mouth fell open, eyes skimming between Rey and Rodan, at their proximity. 'You know Lord Ren?' She hissed to Rey, unable to help herself. 

'Officer Rey and I are close acquaintances.' That arm snaking back again, pulling her close. Rey barely contained the disgust and loathing, trying to stuff it down into a black hole, where it wouldn't escape and ruin her role here. 

'I had no idea. Would you care for a refreshment, My Lord? Some food?' He laughed merrily, the modulator in his mask nowhere near as sinister as Kylos, but then it didn't have to be. Rodan made up for it in pure size. 

'I have all I need right here. Treat me as Rey's shadow.' Terah visibly swallowed, wanting to be where Rey was. Rey tried to keep the pity from her gaze as she handed over the files and the data pad, watching as Terah alternated between checking what she was signing and staring up at the Knight of Ren.

Finally she handed back the documents, face flushed, barely looking at Rey as Rey took the items and bid her farewell.

Rodan followed her closely, matching her stride easily as he produced similar results at her next three stops. The stammering, the flushing, the fear and thrill of excitement, the awe as he clutched Rey close, savouring her discomfort and the attention he was getting.

Would this be Rey's future, if Kylo allowed her to become a Knight? Would people react to her in the same way? The thought was disquieting, the absence of her obscurity. She was known on her ship, and her ship alone. Presumably very few other people in the Universe knew who she was, let alone what she was learning to do. Would everyone stare at her the way they stared at Rodan once all of that changed?

Rodan stretched beside her, groaning.

'When do we retire back to your quarters?'

'It's only afternoon.'

'A quick sojourn then?' She snorted, not bothering to look at him as she navigated through a series of back alleys and twists. Rodan was enjoying his status too much at the moment to use the shortcut to take advantage of her. He wanted more incoherent fools stumbling over themselves in appreciation. 

'I have to make this delivery.'

'You're taking your job very seriously, I'm impressed.' His shadow fell over her as she slid open a side door, leading him into the building he'd found her at earlier that day. Internal Fixtures.

Rodan's steps rocked the catwalk slightly as he thundered along behind her. The Captain was unusually quiet as he accepted his files back, barely checking that everything had been signed and approved, before he skittered away, fleeing. Perhaps her unwanted shadow had some merits after all. Rey headed back down to the ground floor, suffering the arm sliding back around her waist while they were surrounded by workers.

High above an alarm sounded, whirring the signal for afternoon break. Tools were dropped, items put down and men and women were soon joining them on a mass exodus to the door.

Rey felt Rodan tense. 

And she felt why.

She turned her head and saw him. Cor Dal, glaring at the big Knight of Ren. 

'You!' Rodan bellowed, pointing his free hand at the man.

Before Rey could reach into her bag for her Saberstaff, before she could even think to say a word to Rodan, to stop him, to demand he leave, she was moving. The big arm throwing her, launching her straight into the Rebel Spy.

Her back slammed into him, hard, as hot white pain exploded against her side, burning bright with the green glow of a Lightsaber.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and nice things!  
> It means a lot, and it makes me want to write more.  
> You people are lovely =3

The stench of burning skin and fabric filled her nose. Rey gagged, head spinning at the unexpected agony searing her side as the ground rose to meet her. 

She barely caught herself, rolling onto her uninjured side, looking up at Cor Dal, who had barely glanced at her. She knew why an instant later as hot red smashed against green. The black figure was bearing down, hard hits, foot smashing into Reys injured side on purpose, trying to crush ribs that hadn't been cut through by the energy blade. But Cor Dal was moving the fight, pushing the bigger man back, away from her. 

A wave of energy surged from a few meters away, in the crowd that was widening around them.

Civilians were screaming, running, trying to get out of the way of the conflict as Rodan roared at the contact of green against his leg. 

Rey struggled to her feet, unable to stop the splash of vomit expelled from her gut, splattering against cement. Panting, heaving, her right side going strangely numb, Rey staggered towards the pleasant ebb of power, towards where she'd felt the Force expand. 

The dark-skinned woman.

Strange white eyes stared at Rey, pinning her down, calculating the Officer stained in blood. And then another hot surge of power as two men seemed to melt out of the fray, flanking her.

Rey thrust out her hand behind her, her bag meters away, almost forgotten. She called, summoning desperately. Her cover was blown. They knew what she was. Why she was here. 

The woman was snarling, purple dancing from her Saber as cold metal hit Reys palm. 

She stopped the incoming strike with barely a second to spare, the sight of her twin blades startling her opponents. But the woman was ferocious, striking again and again, beating Rey down to her knees,still trying to cope with the wound in her side that burned agony every time she tried to move her right arm. 

They were gone.

Rey pushed herself up, Saber hilt clutched in her left hand, breathing heavily, searching desperately for her vanished quarry.

There.

A glimpse of them through the crowd.

She forced herself to run, forced herself to move as normally as she could, shedding her Officers jacket, uncaring as the ridiculous skirt she'd been wearing split down the seams, to her leggings, freeing her movements. 

Rey didn't bother calling out, chest burning, throat on fire. They wouldn't stop and she could barely breathe. 

She ducked through a crowd of people who swore and cursed, already displaced by the three people before her. She was gaining ground, somehow. Were they arguing?

Behind her an explosion of Dark Side flowing through her, of Rodan's frustration and anger. 

Cor Dal had somehow escaped him.

Swearing herself now, Rey slipped between two buildings, devoid of workers, trying desperately to head off the Rebel Spies, wishing she had her bag, her comm to flag the _Finalizer_. Her footsteps echoed between the metal walls, thudding against wet concrete as she turned a sharp corner, spotting one of them. One of the men.

A sharp stab of pain against her hip as she connected with a pile of garbage, plastic gouging her open wound, but she refused to stop.

Kylo hadn't stopped on the snow banks, blood splattering against the snow. 

Rey wouldn't stop now. 

They were nearing the docking area, Rey realised, her energy lagging, trying desperately to move faster. What was wrong with her? Had months aboard the ship slowed her down so much?

Blue swung down hard, and he yelled, staggering sideways, a single beam of green meeting her. Rey didn't have time, using the distraction against them, she Force held him, watching his confusion and horror as she swept past. 

The dark-skinned woman with the white tattoos was already aboard a vessel. It was small, but it would be fast. A pre-planned get away. 

Rey stopped dead in their line of sight. Watched the womans brow furrow as Rey scowled, hand raised, feeling for the right components, feeling the whir of the ship come to life, the second man still racing for the hatch.

Were the Rebels really so weak they wouldn't stand and fight? They would attempt to flee the scene of their plot?

A surge of pure rage and contempt twisted through Reys grip, strengthening her, tearing through her mind. The ship shuddered, engine bottoming out. Smoke billowed from the exhaust hatches as something internal exploded, filling the cockpit with a roiling dark cloud, scattering large pieces of debris across the airfield. 

The woman stalked out, her purple Saber alight in her hand. The man had gone down hard, unable to duck the chunk of metal that had careened into him, blood slowly pooling around his head where he lay twitching.

'I know who you are.' The woman swung her weapon around, as if testing the weight of it.

'You have me at a disservice.' Rey tried to straighten herself, to use her height, but failed, injury yanking her back down into a hunch. Warmth was slipping down her skin, strength from moments ago already seeping away from her.

'You are a traitor, Rey. Not only to the Rebellion, but to the Jedi Order.'

'There are no more Jedi,' she snarled, not liking the way the other woman was moving closer. 'I killed the last one.' That brought a snarl of rage, a sudden lunge forward.

Rey barely side-stepped, sweeping her blade up to meet the purple blade in a sizzle of sparks.

'Your game is over here. You're the last one.'

'I'm not.' A satisfied smile. 'Cor Dal slipped through the Ren Knights fingers. He's gone. And you're almost dead.' A slight shift. Rey managed to block it, pain hissing through her teeth, body getting heavier. 

She was still holding the first man tight, couldn't let him go, could feel it taking its toll.

The dark-skinned woman kicked out, catching Rey hard in the stomach, almost faltering her attention. Rey dropped to her knees, suddenly unsure of herself. Unsure of why she couldn't move properly. It wasn't just the injury, it couldn't be. 

'Traitor!' The woman struck out again, meeting nothing but air as Rey forced herself to her feet, to imagine herself dancing around the room with her Master, practise blades twirling, their smiles feral yet delighted with each other. It worked slightly, limbs still like lead. 'You killed our last hope, the man that would lead us to victory!'

'I thought he was my last hope, too.' Rey couldn't help herself, almost hyperventilating as she tried to breathe normally. 'But I was wrong, and so are you. The Rebellion is weak.'

'You want me to join the Dark Side?' The woman laughed.

'No.' Rey stopped still, staring at her, willing her to make a move. 'I want to end this.' The woman moved forward with quick sweeps of her Saber. Rey parried them quickly, slipping around her, and froze her. A solid Force grip stilling the womans movements. 

There was movement around them. The familiar jostle of armour.

Rey strode forward, forcing her body to straighten as she approached the woman.

'I have no pity for you.' She found that she meant it, as she looked into those white eyes, realising there was a spiral of violet around the pupil. 

Rey wrenched the Saber from the womans grip, signalling for the Stormtroopers to move in and be ready. 

They were on her the second Rey relinquished her grip, pushing the spy into the ground, securing her under Rey's watchful eye. 

'Put her on a ship. I'm returning to the _Finalizer_ at once.'

'And the other one?' Rey turned to see Brendol striding towards her, dark coat, so similar to his sons, billowing imperially behind him.

'That one,' she pointed to the man lying motionless on the ground some meters away, 'is still alive. Bind him and put him aboard, and there's another one as well.'

'He's currently surrounded, and my soldiers are quite amused at his current state.' They walked together towards the first man. Rey pulled the Saber, still burning in his grip, away, deactivating it.

'You've lost. Your comrades have been arrested and will be put to trial by the First Order. You will be shortly joining them.' He slumped as she released him, putting up no resistance as the Troopers moved in, cuffing him and marching him towards the shipyard. 

'At least my Son has someone useful under him,' Brendol acknowledged, eyeing off the wound in her side. Rey could feel herself flagging as the pain began to burn deeper.

'I don't.' She gritted her teeth, mouth feeling like it was full of wet sand. 'My Master does.'

'You're the Apprentice.' He breathed it with such reverence it shocked her. The world was starting to darken, the edges of her vision black-flecked. 'Hold.' He was kneeling beside her, hands moving against her wound. She looked down dully at him, trying to make her brain work, trying to shake wet cement from her brain. She hadn't noticed the droid that had been by his side, couldn't feel the injections as he slid the needles into her skin. But slowly, so slowly she felt the pain ebb away, a prickle of discomfort as a bandage was smoothed against her skin. 'I'll expect a thank you from the General for that.' He was straightening, a smug look on his face. He slung something over her, his coat, hiding the blood stains.

Without another word he escorted her to the shuttle, which was filled to brimming with Troopers. 

Rey accepted his hand up the ramp, settling herself into the co-pilots seat wordlessly as a Stormtrooper took navigational controls and turned them towards the sky.


	25. Chapter 25

She felt more herself as they docked, the familiar bustle of Stormtroopers bringing her back to herself. 

She disembarked, nodding her hello as Captain Phasma appeared, chrome armour glinting as she took command.

Rey had come into her own as they'd cleared the atmosphere, energy seeping back into her veins, into her limbs, clearing her mind and her vision. 

It hadn't been the injury. That much was obvious.

Someone had been trying to stop her, restrain her.

A Force user, strong, and it didn't take much brain power to figure out who that could be.

But right now she didn't care.

Rey turned her footsteps towards the living quarters. Three weeks. It had been shorter on the surface, with the long days, but by her reckoning, she'd gone three ship weeks without seeing her Master. That needed to be remedied. Immediately.

She wanted him so badly that she physically ached, the adrenaline still echoing through her veins. 

Troopers and officers parted before her, as if she were her Master, as she descended on his quarters.

Rey stripped off the coat and swiped her hand against the access panel, barely waiting for it to beep it's recognition before she swept into the room. The doors slid behind her as she called out, pulling her torn shirt over her head, barely wincing as she did so, too eager for Kylo's hands, for his mouth. Too eager to momentarily forget.

'Kylo, I hope-ah-' Rey froze, eyes widening as she tried to process the sight. Of Kylo sprawled over the back of his chair, hands gripping the arm rests, naked, with an equally naked Hux standing behind him, leaning over him. Both sweat-slick and slightly dazed.

'Stop her.' Rey felt the echo of a Force hold, felt it falter and slip away from her limbs. But she remained standing, as if she were frozen, unable to look away, staring at them as Kylo stared back, his dark eyes piercing through her, begging her to do ... something. She watched as Hux gripped Kylos shoulder with one hand, thrusting slowly, wringing gasps from the dark haired man. Gasps that made Reys knees go weak, pooled hot liquid in her stomach. Watched as Hux's normally smooth face creased with tension, mouth opening as he uttered a long groan, pulling out, spilling hot liquid over Kylos back.

Hux reached across to the nearby table, picking up a rag to wipe off the mess, giving Kylo a light shove to move him. 

Rey helplessly watched, trying to comprehend the situation as Hux stepped backwards, letting Kylo walk around the chair, hesitantly, towards her. 

'Rey, I-' She held up a hand, briefly registered the surprise on Hux's face that she could move. 

What was she supposed to feel about this? Anger? Jealousy? Something dark and pleasant curled through her, wrapping warm tendrils of desire through her limbs. Kylo was beautiful as he came closer, eyes imploring her. To what ... understand? Muscle rippled with each step, his erection jutting forward as he approached. 

Rey felt herself step forward to meet him, unsure of what she was going to do. Punish him? Hurt Hux? Tell them both she understood? Understood what, though? Rey stepped forward and met Kylo mid-stride, arms wrapping around his neck, lips open against his, bodies flush and she melted into his arms. Felt herself be swept up by Kylo as he carried her towards his bed. 

Desire thrummed deep within her and she found herself not caring. If this belonging meant she had to share, she would. She'd had far less growing up. She wouldn't relinquish what little she had now. Especially not to General Hux. Her eyes cracked open at the thought and she could see the General, still standing by the chair, watching them with heavily lidded eyes. Kylo shifted at that point and she saw stars, no longer caring as his tongue pressed against her, running hot circles of bone-melting pleasure through her. She moaned, head thrown back, not bothering about anything except the man between her legs and what he was doing to her. 

Strong hands slipped away her shift and tugged down her leggings, boots falling away, undergarments peeled off. A strong torso at her back, holding her up, fingers brushing warmth where Kylo's tongue had been moments ago.

'Oh.' Her eyes opened and she found herself staring at her Master as he rubbed his face, panting, staring at her, staring at Hux who held her. And Rey just couldn't care as she arched under the hand, head falling back against a broad shoulder. Those green eyes, usually so cold, were hot and heavy as they looked into hers. She reached up, pulling his face down to hers, making him kiss her, wanting to ruin his hair, wanting to ruin any semblance of control that he had. Wanting to dominate the man who had dominated _her_ man.

Hux's hand moved faster and the kiss dissolved into Rey crying out, calling out for Kylo. She couldn't help herself, arms reaching for her Master as he moved closer, all but knocking Hux's hand away and slipping himself inside her, filling her, kissing her deeply as she clung to him, lost in the sensations, lost in how full and good it all felt. Of him moving within her, building up the tension until her body with shivering with need for release. 

She screamed his name as she came, feeling herself puddle under him, moments before he allowed himself to do the same. Rey loosened her nail-deep hold on his back, enjoying the red welts she'd left on his arms in her frenzy. Kylo pushed the hair from her face, tucking it gently behind her ears. 

'That was not how I planned our evening to go.' Hux drawled, his voice still thick with want. He shifted behind her, but Rey was content to still lean against him, her legs still tangled with Kylo's. 'When did you get back?'

'Ten minutes before I walked through the door.' She replied, feeling sleep beginning to drag at her limbs, not wanting to think about this. About what any of it meant. 'There should be a report for you. Prisoners have been transferred to holding cells.' She tried desperately to stifle the yawn. Kylo was grinning at her, eyes almost sparkling. He pulled her forwards, away from the General, lowering her onto the mattress, where he curled up behind her, pulling her back flush to his chest. 'I shouldn't be okay with this.' She found herself mumbling, giving in to her exhaustion.

***

This was a strange sensation.

Hux watched them, still sitting at the head of the bed, his leg against Ren's back. Rey had slipped into a deep sleep almost instantly, with Rens arms around her, his face pressed into the back of her neck. 

'She's been injured.' He muttered softly. Kylo turned slightly, looking back at him, up. The dynamics had shifted and Hux found himself no longer in control. Hadn't been the moment the doors had slid open, surprising both of them. He was more surprised that Kylo hadn't forcefully ejected him out of his quarters yet, had willingly let Hux put his hands on the Apprentice the way he had. 

'Where?' Kylo Ren was sitting up, disentangling himself from Rey. He swore.

It was a lightsaber wound, seared flesh, poorly tended. Probably not tended at all, Hux realised as Ren peeled away the bandage to see just how bad it was. Rey's face scrunched up and she murmured in her sleep, rolling away in protest to the pain. Ren held his hand over her head and she stilled, dropping into a stupor. 

Her side was burnt, a long line running diagonal from the back of her hip, up her rib cage. She'd rubbed ointment over it, but they could smell the wound, smell the seared flesh.

'You're a tough breed,' Hux admitted, watching the darkness slide across Ren's face, feeling the body so close to his tense. 'She seemed to be moving okay, though, all things considered.'

'I will kill whoever did this to her.' 

'Wake her up and find out.' A pause. Hux watched in surprise as Ren hesitated, still staring at the injury, working something over in his head. 'You really care for her, don't you?' A sharp look, piercing, meant to terrify. Hux simply frowned. 

'She said there was a report.' Kylo Rens voice was low, deadly. Hux suppressed the groan as he rose, feeling cold without Ren's body heat, moving to where he'd unceremoniously dropped his clothes, his great coat a crumpled mess. Scowling, Hux picked it up, shaking it out as best he could before draping it over the back of the chair he'd had Kylo Ren draped. 

He found his data pad, skimming through a list of messages before finding the correct one, reading it quickly, frown deepening.

'You sent Rodan to the surface?'

'No.' Kylo Ren was on his feet, body shaking with suppressed rage, resplendent in his naked glory. 

'Well he was, according to her report.'

'I'm not waking her, she's exhausted.' And injured. Kylo Ren was seething with pent up fury. He stalked towards his clothes, snatching them up, tugging them on. 

'What are you doing?' Hux glanced back at the bed, at the mess of hair, the smooth back and swell of buttocks. She was pure, lean muscle.

'My job.'


	26. Chapter 26

'Where's Kylo?' Hux looked up from his data pad in surprise. He hadn't sensed her wake as she lay motionless, eyes still closed.

'Hunting.'

'Rodan?' 

'Of course.' She sighed and opened her eyes then, stretching. A frown slipped across swollen lips and she pushed herself up, blanket pooling down around her hips, her hand going to the bandages around her abdomen. 'I had a droid tend to you. No use you dying of infection now. It should heal with minimal scarring. Next time head to the medbay first.' 

'The Prisoners?' She swung her feet to the floor, not seeming to care about her nakedness. 

'They will be interrogated in due course.'

'There was one ... he ... Rodan got in the way.'

'And caused that, I imagine.' Rey simply looked at him, studying him. Hux put down his work and stood, body creaking at the movement. He was tired of sitting in Ren's quarters, although he was off duty and didn't need to be anywhere. But he'd felt compelled to not leave the girl. Something had shifted when she'd stepped between them, uncaring of what she'd walked in on. Something altering between he and Ren, something dangerous. Leaving her alone hadn't felt like a wise course of action while the First Knight was raging about the ship.

'I don't care.' As if she were reading his thoughts. His gaze sharpened at her small, acknowledging smile.

'Stop it.' 

'Sorry.' She sat on her hands, drummed her heels against the base of the bed, still watching him. 'But I don't. About you and my Master. I don't want to get involved in your little power struggles.'

'You already are.' She pulled a face at him. 'You must be hungry.' A flash of surprise.

'How did you know?' He refrained from telling her his own stomach was rumbling. 

'Do I need to send for your clothes?' She was on her feet and into the refresher in an instant, returning with items that looked suspiciously like her own. 'How long have you been sleeping with him?' Hux couldn't stop himself from asking. She shrugged her shoulders as she shimmied into her tights, pausing to poke the padding under her bandage, to see if it would hurt, before she pulled on her tunic. She strapped her belt on loosely, clipping on her Saber, before she looked back at Hux, running her fingers through her hair, pulling it up into a bun. Hux ignored the tightening in his groin, glad he'd already shrugged on his great coat. 

'Where do you go to eat?' She asked curiously as they walked side-by-side down the corridor. Her face was marked with sweat and dirt, a splatter of blood freckling her nose. Hux found it strangely endearing, the contrast between those bright eyes and the gore still clinging to her. Surprised at himself that he didn't feel in the least bit disgusted at the thought that he'd held her in this state, that he'd kissed her.

'Private hall for senior officers.'

'How come Kylo doesn't eat there?' He allowed one eyebrow to arch, a sliver of a smile as he tugged down the front of his jacket, smoothing it out.

'He doesn't show his face too often in public. I think eating would fall under the same category.' She'd forgotten, he could see it. She must see his face all the time, while training, while ... in private. Hux felt something in his gut twist. That thing a little too close to jealousy sliding through him at the thought of her and Ren lying in bed together, Ren's muscular arm curved around her, holding her close. Those kinds of thoughts wouldn't do. And her eyes were watching him again, a slight sparkle.

'Stop prying.' He hissed. She shrugged her shoulders.

'I wasn't. You were _projecting_. Quite vividly too. He does have nice arms. He's also quite funny.' Kylo Ren ... funny? He allowed the girl to precede him into the empty dining room. She settled herself with her back to the wall and a clear view of both doors to the room. The Apprentice was cautious despite her open nature, Hux smoothed his face over, collecting two dishes from the storage unit and joining her. 

She was a messy eater, he watched with a mixture of horror and disgust. She used her fingers instead of the fork, licking away the droplets of juice instead of wiping her hands on the napkin.

'I don't waste anything.' She said it without looking up. 'I'll eat proper when I have to.'

'This is a fairly proper environment,' he suggested pointedly.

'But you're not a very proper man.' She met his eye then, and he felt his face flush red as heat throbbed in his groin. Her grin was wicked. She finished before him, leaning her elbows against the table, hands folded under her chin as she watched him eat. 

'You're feeling more yourself,' he announced after a mouth full. 

'I was looking forward to getting back to my Master.' That little spark of jealousy again, trying to distract him. 

'And now?' A dark look flitted across her face. He wondered about it, about what had happened on the surface. 

'Your Father wants a personal thank you. You should probably call him.' 

'From me?' He couldn't hide his surprise, or dismay. The old man was frustrating to deal with. He'd refused all contact after Starkiller, after Hux's failure in his Fathers eyes. He cursed his namesake, scowling down at his meal. 

'He patched me up, put me on the ship. I don't think I would've made it that far. He told me he expects a thank you from you, after he found out I was Kylo's Apprentice.' Well that explained it then. Hux added the call to his growing mental list of to-dos. The old man probably figured Hux owed him now, by aiding one of Snokes little puppets. Hux set his cutlery down, pushing away the empty plate. She was watching him intently, those hazel eyes dark with whatever was on her mind.

'What is it?' He offered to the empty room. 

'Kylo ... likes what you to do him.' A statement, not a question.

'I don't think he'd let me if he didn't.'

'He would.' She corrected him easily. 'You threatened him, of course he would.' Had she? He glared at her. She held up her hands in mock defence, rising from the table. 'I saw it in the hallway. You used me against him.' A flash of anger from her at the concept. He watched her closely, uncertain of where she was going with this. Playing with Kylo Ren had been a dangerous, yet rewarding game. He had nothing over the Apprentice. Her loyalties were purely in her Masters hands. He doubted even threatening her Stormtrooper friend would sway her. Not after how she'd acted earlier, how freely she'd relinquished herself to Kylo in front of Hux. 'I'm okay with it. I said it before. I mean it. I'm not going to make it stop.' Because she could. He could see the threat in the way she held herself, her injury no longer troubling her. 

Her head tilted suddenly, brow creasing as she frowned.

'What is it?' Ren had done the same thing when he sensed her, sensed her moods while she was on the planet. 

'Rodan's back. He's on the ship.' She shuddered, eyes darkening as her face paled. She was thundering out the door before he could stop her.


	27. Chapter 27

'Rodan!' Her voice bellowed across the bustling floors of the hangar bay. Heads turned and motion stilled as she powered into the room, a maelstrom of dark energy. 

'Little Apprentice,' the big man grinned at her as he stepped down the ramp, leaving the craft. 'I do love a welcome party. Taking me up on my offer?' 

She was close to him, so very close before she struck out, hard, foot catching him in the chest, sending him skidding backwards over polished floors, away from the craft.

He was on his feet quickly, snarling, barely deflecting the wave of blue that smashed down against him, aiming for his neck. Red and blue pulsed and spat between them.

'You tried to kill me!' Each word echoed through the silent room, punctuated by savage blows. She could feel the anger surging through her, swallowing out the last vestiges of light that had flared on the surface. And she let it, savouring the dark wave as it fed on her rage. As it fed her to desire to obliterate.

'Nothing personal!' He grunted, backing away from her, trying to circle, to find an opening. But she was relentless, refusing to give an inch. He was gritting his teeth, a flicker of fear in those eyes as Stormtroopers and Officers gave them a wide berth, their awe and fear palpable. 

'You,' she let him parry a blow before she struck him again in the chest with her foot, watching him skid backwards, vicious joy slashed across her face, 'ruined everything.'

'You got three of them!' He protested, sweat trickling down his wide forehead.

'And the one you ruined us with? The Ring Leader? Where is he Rodan?' Blue slid into the flesh of his leg, drawing a roar of anger from him. She darted away as he tried to swing at her, tried to return the favour. Her movements were slow, almost lazy as she parried, sliding under him, grazing the blade along his side, breathing deep the smell of his skin burning. 'I don't sense him. Did you let him escape while you tried to hold me down and let the other Users kill me?'

'Why would-' He gasped, face suddenly straining as she extended her arm, feeling the energy dance from her fingertips, lifting him off the ground, his hands scrabbling desperately at his throat, trying to breathe, unable to speak.

'You are weak and pathetic. You dare call yourself a Knight of Ren when it seems like _you_ tipped the enemy off and _you_ let the enemy escape.' His face was going bright red, eyes bulging.

'Rey!' Kylo's voice, dark and echoing around her. 

'You heard what I said.' She'd felt him by the door, watching her.

The man in her grip suddenly screamed, the sound torn from his very soul as Ren plunged into his thoughts, dragging through them as savagely as he could. 

'And you're right. He tried to Force hold you on the surface, just as he deliberately tried to have Cor Dal murder you.' Rey snarled up at the man at the confirmation, tightening her grip on him. 'But I have use of him. Release him.' So Rey did, slamming the man tens of metres across the bay, feeling the satisfaction as he smashed against unforgiving metal and dropped to the floor, groaning, blood smeared and dripping down the wall to where he lay. 

She spun on her heel, barely registering the tens of helmets watching her. She stopped beside Ren, anger prickling at her skin.

'You should have let me kill him.'

'Not yet.' They weren't hiding their conversation. All could hear it. Including Rodan, who hadn't moved.

Rey stalked out of the bay, blades still ignited, ready to wreak destruction.

***

'I never took you for a fool.' Kylo stared down at the bruised and battered body of Rodan Ren, feeling great satisfaction at the sight. Rodan had never been a favourite, had blustered his way through meetings and training sessions. Had somehow been found worthy by the Supreme Leader. That was about to change.

Ren crouched, feeling the eyes of every man and woman in the hangar on him. 

Rodan was bubbling blood, trying to spit it away, rolling slowly over to get his hands and knees under him.

'You let the leader of our Rebellion Spies escape, while jeopardising the mission.' 

'Go fuck yourself Ren.'

'You also made some very unwanted advances to my Apprentice.'

'Statement still stands.' Kylo stood to his full height, looking down at Rodan. His voice was echoing through the room. The more witnesses the better. The bigger the man, the harder he fell. Savage glee struck him, savouring this moment. 

'Well then,' he straightened his arm, hand directed at the man on the floor, raising it slowly. As if attached to strings the big man was lifted upwards, suspended by nothing, much as Rey had trapped him moments ago. 'You have only one way to redeem yourself in the eyes of our Supreme Leader, because he will be hearing about this. You track down the Rebel Spy, and you bring me back his head. Am I clear?'

'Want his cock, too, so you can fuck yourself with it?' Kylo marvelled at his own restraint, at not bursting into a red-tinged haze, drawing his Saber and dismembering the bastard. Instead he tilted his head slightly to the side. The big man suddenly gasped, spluttered, spit and blood dribbling down his chin, his face greying, limbs trembling as Kylo began to apply pressure to his heart.

'You will track down the Rebel Spy and bring him back. If you do not I will hunt you down and let my Apprentice leave her marks. And I won't allow her to kill you.' Rodan slammed hard into the ground, bones crunching with the extra force Kylo had added. 

Without waiting for a reply, Kylo Ren stood up and left the hangar bay.

***

'You're okay, right?' 59 was staring at her from the doorway.

Rey glanced over her shoulder, panting slightly from her exertions. 

The wall before her was a melted pile of metals and plastics, dripping liquid orange to the floor. Despite her Master's best efforts she'd once come across one of his temper tantrums, and she could understand now. The release of her Saber carving effortlessly through the wall, reducing such a strong object down to nothing.

'You're not okay.' 59 clarified for himself, pulling off his helmet, advancing slowly. 'I was ... I was in the hangar. That's ... he really tried to kill you?'

'Twice. And not even by his own hand.' Twin blades of blue dissolved as she clipped her Saber to her belt, turning to face him more fully. She tucked loose strands of hair behind her ears. 59 was nervous, unsure of what to do and Rey found herself enjoying his disturbance. A younger version of herself would have sat him down and talked him through it, would have cared, but now she found no part of herself willing to help. She simply stood and watched as he put one nervous foot over the other, a predator watching her prey. This is what Kylo Ren had done to her.

'I'm sorry. Do you ... do you need anything?' He reached out a hand and placed it on her arm.

He had been so kind and sympathetic, a friendly ear, a joyful laugh. Rey wanted nothing to do with him. She felt none of the electricity she had with her Master, or the intoxicating control of the General. FN-2259 was simply a man, much as FN-2187. Finn. His name cramped at her stomach, flooding bitterness through her system.

'Leave me.' 59's hand was on her cheek and he froze like she'd struck him. 

'For now?' She stepped back, out of his touch, and stood silently, waiting for him to go. His face seemed to crumple in on itself and then smooth over. A careful blankness. His head tilted forward ever so slightly, an infinitesimal nod, the helmet sliding back into place before he left. Rey watched him, no hint of remorse, just another surge of hot anger melting away at her insides.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly warning:  
> Posts may be less frequent as I actually have to write them now ...  
> That also means I'm less inclined to read over and edit them.  
> Random plot holes may ensue.  
> Call me out and I'll fix them. Seriously. Mention them. Please.

'You're late.' General Hux folded his hands behind his back, watching the Apprentice force others to make way for her. She was becoming terror minor, a strengthening echo of her Master. Part of him wondered if the ship would survive having two Kylo Rens storming around. 

'I was detained.' He'd already had the damage reports, but said nothing as she brushed past him through the door.

Hux stood just inside, locking and sealing them in. 

Three on three.

The Prisoners were locked in tight to their harnesses with the imposing figure of Kylo Ren standing before them. Hux clamped down hard on his thoughts. This was a sensitive time and it wouldn't do for either the Master of the Apprentice to pick up on anything from him. 

'Tell me.' There was no preamble, just the order, that deep voice reverberating through all of them. Hux kept his face smooth, knowing that his eloquence would get them nowhere right now. It was up to Ren and his bluntness, and that stung a little bit.

'You are a murderer of women and children.' The white-haired one, snarling from her captivity. 

'A-leh, I see you survived a purge.'

'No thanks to you.' She spat at him, but Ren stepped neatly to the side, not even glancing at the phlegm on the ground. 

'I know your family wasn't so fortunate.' A cruel, twisting remark. The woman was only incensed, trying to lunge forward, unable to, her bindings creaking as she struggled. 

'What did you do while on the surface?'

'Worked.' Another man. His head was wrapped in gauze, and what was visible was puffed with bruises. Hux had read the Apprentices report but couldn't help but wonder if she'd perhaps helped guide the fragment along.

The helmet swung in the speakers direction, considering. And then he approached, slinking forward, body close to the man, hand rising towards the disfigured head. Hux marvelled at the lithe movements, belying so much strength and power. 

The man began to scream. Sharp, high-pitched sounds, spit drooling from his mouth as he twitched helplessly, head thrashing side to side in his pathetic attempts to escape. Hux could almost picture the grin on Ren's face, the savage determination and joy of wrenching into someones innermost thoughts, hidden by the mask. 

Nothing but gasps for air. The room eerily quiet as Ren stepped back. Standing beside his Apprentice, watching. 

The two prisoners were staring at their broken comrade, alarm scrawled over their features, fear.

Hux felt the thrill of anticipation. Ren was a hard man to deal with sometimes, but he got results, regardless of the method. Soon they would have the answers, would clear away the threat and be able to move on with patrol, putting this whole messy incident behind them.

'What did you do to him?' The second man was asking, voice cracking despite the attempted bravado.

'He answered my questions.' The abyss turned to face the speaker, chrome gleaming dangerously under the lights. 

'But we don't know nothing!'

'That's where you're wrong, Boren.' Boren's head smashed back against the headrest, body spasming under the onslaught. Spittle flew with every laboured breath, face turning red, the muscles in his neck extended, straining. 'Very wrong.' The man went lax, head lolling forward, unconscious. Urine stained the front of his pants, filling the room with its unpleasant, acrid odour. 'A-leh, you keep poor company these days.'

'You killed most of the strong ones,' she retorted, eyes cold. Hux felt the chill of her words slide off him, satisfaction swelling. Ren wouldn't be so mouthy if he wasn't getting results. 

'Cor Dal is a busy man, isn't he?' She laughed at Ren's words, refusing to be drawn in. 'It would have made more sense destroying the shipyard on the surface.' Her brow furrowed ever so slightly at that, but Ren didn't give her the chance to speak. 

To her credit, she didn't cry out, she didn't flail. A-leh grit her teeth and let Ren do his worst, shredding through her thoughts and memories. 

Ren was stepping back, done. The woman was panting, still lucid, her pale eyes fire as she stared murder at her captors. 

Hux let Kylo precede him out the door, followed closely by the surprisingly silent Apprentice.

Ren was angry, furious, waiting for the door to close behind them. And then Ren whirled, helmet coming off in a fluid movement. He slammed his Apprentice back against the wall, bruising her mouth with his, hands digging into her, holding her in place. Then he was storming away, footfalls heavy, before Rey could protest. 

Hux found himself staring at Rey, as she stared back, confused as her delicate fingers rose and touched her lips. 

'I didn't ...' She mumbled helplessly, the fight in her from earlier gone. Hux found himself studying her bruised lips, the long curve of her neck dipping into the collar of her black tunic. She looked so delicate, so fragile in this moment.

'I need his damned report.' Hux finally found himself saying, the silence having stretched too long between them. 'I'm glad you're not dead.' His words surprised himself as much as they did her. She stared at him with those ridiculously wide eyes and he cursed internally. Hux turned his back on her and strode away, forcing himself back to the Bridge. He had a ship to run, commands to issue, and an errant Knight to track down.

***

Ren found himself pacing the ship, unaware that he'd even started.

The Rebel Spies would be dealt with. Their crimes were irrefutable. He had to pass the word on to Hux, their plan had been a long game, built into mechanisms by tampered droids. Wait until the ship was fully complemented, then full depressurisation from faulty doors, and system failure. Smart, but too far forward. The Rebellion would have been better off just bombing the installation. What were they thinking? It was risky, and impossibly stupid to imagine that the First Order wouldn't catch a hint of something going on. Now issues would be ordered through all fleet yards to check droids and inspect all new vessels for full system functions.

Kylo paused long enough to tap the words through a console, sending it off to Hux without so much as a signature, not particularly caring. He could still feel his rage at Rodan burning through him, turning his bones to charcoal and he stewed. The image of Rey almost murdering the Knight had been fearsome and impressive, filled him with pride that his girl was doing so well. His girl. Rodan had tried to murder her. To destabilise Rens hold on the Knights. That wasn't going to happen.

Successful or not, Rodan was going to be a lot shorter when he returned.

The Supreme Leader would have to be notified, but he doubted Snoke would really care. Rodan was not a favourite, never had been. His loss would be the gain for someone stronger. More powerful.

Rey, perhaps.

He looked up from the polished floors, surprised to find himself near the training rooms. And he could sense her here, boiling over again. 

An idle thought flickered through him.

Were bad tempers contagious? She'd been feisty when he'd first gotten her, but now she was molten rock, exploding onto the surface and burning everything she touched. 

He stood in the doorway and watched her, appreciating her fluid lines as she practised her drills. She stopped when she saw him, arms falling to her sides, skin sweat-slick and shiny. 

Ren peeled the mask away from his face, suddenly needing to breathe, to see her without the filters.

'What?' She demanded. He grinned at the insolence. 

'You did well, on the planet.' She huffed. He didn't know what to say. She'd almost died. Twice. And he'd stopped her revenge. She'd come so far, a child of the dark now, her flashes of light so few and far between. Ren stared down at his Apprentice, at how dishevelled she was. His groin tightened and he forced his thoughts to turn to something else. 'Do you know what they were planning?' She shook her head, suddenly angry again.

'Rodan-' he cut her off with a raised hand before she could continue. 'In the hallway-' she started instead. Kylo glowered, the incident already shoved into the back of his mind, vaguely ashamed at taking his frustration out on her so publicly. He hadn't even thought about anyone seeing them, the need to have her simply overwhelming, the need for something good.

Instead of speaking he opened up to her, feeling her slip into his mind easily, carefully. She wouldn't step where she wasn't permitted, following the markers to the image he wanted. The image of A-leh accepting the holo vid transmission. Of General Organa's aged face appearing.

_'Reports have been confirmed by multiple sources.' The General was saying, her voice strong but tired. 'She was responsible.'_

_'That's a shame.' A-leh didn't feel particular concern as she sat in the dimness of her room, sweating lightly in the heat of the day._

_'You have contacts?'_

_'I know many people.' A-leh felt a surge of smugness at the question, of the General needing to come to her for help._

_'I need them dead. They are too great a threat.'_

_'That will cost many credits, My Lady.' The General stared back impassively. A-leh suppressed her smile, ensuring that she stayed serene throughout the duration of the communication._

_'Kylo Ren and his Apprentice Rey must be stopped. At any cost.' The transmission flickered, died, leaving A-leh smiling smugly at her palm, already mentally ticking through her list of problem solvers._

Ren shoved her out forcefully, breaking the mental link. Rey stood panting in the middle of their training room, shoulders heaving, disoriented. 

He could feel her anger, suddenly overwhelming the both of them.

Kylo Ren had his blade in his hand, deflecting her easily as she charged. 

'You will _stand down_!' He watched her, her breath hissing through clenched teeth, eyes fiery, and something in him paused, a waver of uncertainty. And then she straightened and obeyed him. 'You are my Apprentice, you are not a Master of your own right. It is my responsibility to punish those who do you wrong.'

'That hardly seems fair.' 

'You're catching my temper.' He smiled at her, kindly. He held out his hand. Rey didn't let herself question it, handing over her blade, relinquishing her control to him. The girl sank to her knees, the fight leaving her. 

'We need to find the Rebel Base.' She said it softly as he squatted before her, the hilt clipped beside his own for safekeeping. He needed to work on her discipline, she was verging on instability. 'Your own Mother wants to kill you.' The barb was unintentional but sharp, slamming through his chest and splintering. 

'She does,' he said carefully. 'We are enemies in a war. It is inevitable.' 

'It still isn't right.' A flicker of Light, of her old nobility peeking through.

'I killed my Father.' 

'Not because of the war though.' Accusatory, but he accepted it, nodded. He reached out and took her hands, so small in his. Kylo yanked his gloves off, suddenly needing to _feel_ her. He resumed his grip of her warm fingers, squeezing gently. 

'I did it to complete myself. To remove the last parts of my childish desires.'

'You did it to become a Master?' He nodded at her, breathing in deep the scent of her, of sweat and sand and sun, still after all this time the desert had not relinquished its hold on her. 

'To become strong. For you to become a Master you will also need to past important tests.'

'I don't have family to murder.' He offered a weak smile to her.

'There will be things that the Supreme Leader asks of you. If you do not deny him and serve him well, you will become a Master. Perhaps even a Knight of Ren.' He saw the spark, the sudden desire burst into life.

'To remain serving under you?'

'You can't be my Apprentice forever.' He could see her wanting to kiss him, felt himself wanting it too. But he resisted. She needed to learn restraint and he desperately needed to practise it. 'We shall meditate.' He said instead, pulling himself away, sitting out of reach. Ren smiled at her glare and waited patiently for her to comply.


	29. Chapter 29

'The men and woman standing before you have been found guilty of espionage on a First Order base!' General Hux was mid-speech, his face unusually animated as he worked himself up. Ranks upon ranks of helmets stared back, filling the huge hangar space of the _Finalizer_.

Rey wasn't really paying attention, found she couldn't truly bring herself to care. Her Master had been forcing endless meditation sessions on her over the past few days, much to her disgust. But they seemed to be working, she had to grudgingly admit, feeling calmer in her centre, her emotions more focused, more contained. 

A wave of boredom buffeted against her and she pulled her attention back to the podium. 

Her Master was standing behind the General, off to the side, cutting a regal, menacing figure of black. He'd been placed strategically so that every First Order base and vessel that received the broadcast and, more importantly, the Rebellion who would no doubt intercept the transmission, would know that the Knights of Ren and the First Order were working in tandem on the infestation of 'Rebel scum'. 

That didn't mean he wanted to be there. 

Another sensation, restlessness as he tried to amuse himself by throwing his emotions at her. 

The Prisoners were standing on the stage, bleached under bright spotlights, wrists bound behind their backs, still wearing the same soiled clothes they'd been captured in. 

A-leh stared defiantly at the crowd, contempt on her face.

'The sentence is death! Do you have anything to say?' Rey could feel the swell of pride from the men and women around her, roused from their daily duties and inspired by their great General. For a moment Rey could see a hint of what this man could become, of his future. But then it was gone, A-leh opening her mouth to hiss Rebel rhetoric, about how they would never succumb to the First Order, about how the people would win. 

Three Stormtroopers took position behind the prisoners, blasters raised. 

'Fire!' Hux was yelling, voice drowned by the snap of weapons fire. 

Three corpses tumbled forward, blood oozing from their heads.

Problem solved.

***

Ren met her outside the doors of one of the many conference rooms.

The week had been tedious, not least because of Rodan. He'd failed to check in two of the four appointed times. The man was a lead weight dangling on the end of a rusting chain. One more wrong move and he was done for. Ren wouldn't wait for him to reboard the _Finalizer_ for Rey to deal her justice. Ren would track him down and do it himself. On top of that they'd had unconfirmed word of a Rebel Force massing arms in response to the execution. Whispers along the spy vines, nothing concrete, just a maybe, somewhere. The inconclusiveness had ripped Hux from his speech high and made him downright unpleasant to be around. Even the stoic Captain Phasma was taking pains to avoid him. Perhaps the information Ren had come across would help ease some of that wallowing frustration.

'You're doing well.' He looked down at his Apprentice and wondered when the last time he'd touched her was. She smiled sunnily up at him. 

'It's interesting, training with other people.' He'd thrown her in with Captain Phasma, to be physical with the Troopers, to learn movements that weren't just a carbon copy of his. He nodded agreement, mind trying to pull his focus away from her and into the room they stood before. He could feel Hux simmering, could feel the guardedness of Phasma on the other side of the room.

Rey preceded him and he allowed his masked gaze to drop to the sway of her hips, savouring the small moment. 

It was ridiculous that he'd been so busy he'd had to neglect his own Apprentice.

'What is it?' Hux growled, seated at the head of the table, surrounded by data pads and schematics.

Phasma was standing with her back to the wall, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible with her chrome armour bouncing light. Ren didn't bother acknowledging her. 

'Good news.'

'You killed Organa and single-handedly wiped out every operative in the Rebellion?' Rey settled herself at the table, a few seats away from Hux, her face passive. 

'Saireh is coming.' Hux made a disgusted sound.

'Another Knight? That went so well last time.'

'She is good at what she does.'

'And what is that, pray tell?'

'Fix problems.' Hux had fixed him with a glare, trying to intimidate. Ren smiled behind the mask, flashing teeth, knowing Hux would want to slap him if he could see it. Rey was looking at him now, curious and wary. Natural, given her last encounter with one of his Knights.

'What problem would she be fixing?'

'Crew morale, for one, our Rebel problem, for another.' Hux sniffed, frowned, looked thoughtful. And then his face smoothed over and suddenly everything was back to normal. 

'When does she arrive?'

'In the next two weeks. She was dealing with a small problem, she could not be more definitive with her schedule.'

'I guess that will do. Is there anything else to report?' Ren paused. He could feel something cold tugging at his mind, pulling at his thoughts. 

'The Supreme Leader requires council.' 

'Captain, Apprentice, you are dismissed.'

'Rey.' Ren stopped her as Phasma left the room. Rey turned and looked up at him inquisitively. He could feel the questions burning at her, about Saireh, about what she was going to do. His Apprentice had behaved well, holding her tongue and temper in check, devoting all her time to her studies. He pulled the Saberstaff from his belt and handed it to her, his hip feeling cold with the absence of its comforting weight. 'I think you have earned this back.'

'You're sure?' A breathy whisper that danced electricity through his limbs.

'Do not fail me.' A flicker of a smile just for him, knowing that he was half-teasing.

Kylo Ren watched his Apprentice leave the room obediently, Saber on her belt where it should be. He caught Hux watching him from the corner of his eye. 

Ren scowled. 

This was going to be another long day.


	30. Chapter 30

She let herself into Kylos rooms, not bothering to cast out and see who she could sense on the other side. 

It was Hux she met, sprawled in one of Kylo's armchairs, a data pad in hand, forehead creased as he mulled over some issue on the screen. He looked up as she entered.

'I wasn't expecting you.' He said by way of greeting.

'Nor I you.' She stepped out of her boots, lining them neatly beside the door. She could feel his eyes on her as she wriggled out of her leggings and pulled her tunic over her head. 

'You're healing well,' he offered as she padded naked towards her Masters bed, quite content to wait for him to return. There was a long moment of silence as the General watched her get comfortable, watched her roll her Saber hilt between her palms. 

She heard the rustle of his uniform as he stood, the metallic click of a data pad against the table. 

'Ren could be a while.' His voice was low, cajoling.

'I'm happy to wait.' She glanced up at him, fingers itching to light her weapon, to feel the double hum thrum up her arm and sing to her soul. It had been a while. A long while. The General shrugged his shoulders, spread his hands. 

'You were pretty happy last time. And the time before.' She couldn't help but glance at his hands and saw him notice. She watched the slow, lazy smile spread across his face. He shrugged out of his jacket and sat on the edge of the bed near her. 'I imagine this will happen quite a bit.' She scowled at him, wrapping her arms around her knees.

The General smelled quite pleasantly of after shave, she realised, a stark contrast to her stormy, earthy Kylo. She tilted her head, considering him as he unbuttoned the cuffs of his sleeves, careful not to wrinkle the fabric anymore than he could help.

'You mean the three of us?' She finally said, mulling it over in her mind, of her walking in on them, of the three of them on the bed, on _this_ bed. Of his hands and Kylo's tongue. She found herself looking at his fingers again, unable to shake the memory, the feeling. She felt the flush creep up her chest and into her cheeks.

'Is that a yes then?'

'Because you can't control him anymore?'

'I think it's beyond that now.' He stood up and draped his shirt over the back of the chair. 'You broke my little plan, so I'll take what I can get.' He sincerely meant it, she realised, watching as he tucked his polished boots under his shirt. He rejoined her on the bed, coolly considering her in return. 

Something warm began to churn in her abdomen, a flourish of desire as his green eyes began to darken. 

Rey frowned. 

'I'm for Kylo.' 

'Yet you feel it too, don't you?' He sighed so wistfully. She didn't trust it. He'd been so seemingly honest the last time she'd properly dealt with him, too, but he hadn't meant a word of it, had been trying to use her to control her Master. The General flashed a quick smile. 'You're a fast learner, I know.' He stretched out a hand and patted her on the knee. 'We both want the same man. We're both adults. We both share.'

'I already said we could.' She didn't bother hiding her confusion. 

'At the same time.'

'I already said we _could_ share him.' She reiterated, frustrated, turning to face him more fully, watching his eyes flick down to her chest, meet her gaze again. He patted her knee again, his eyes even darker, the green almost warm and inviting in colour.

'I thought these were my rooms.' They both turned to watch Kylo stride through the doors, detaching his mask, flipping the cowl from his shoulders. 

'We were merely ... talking.' Kylo paused as he pulled his shirt off, his boots already resting haphazardly beside Reys, to look at them quizzically. 

'About what?'

'You.' Rey filled in helpfully, before the General could keep talking. 

'What about me?' Hux was leaning against her, settling himself against the head of the bed, pulling her between his open legs, the sheet falling into her lap, exposing her chest. Rey scowled, finding herself suddenly trapped in his loose arms. Kylo was watching them curiously, cautiously. 

'About our situation.' 

'With the Prisoners?' Rey stared at Kylo as he spoke, at the dark curls hanging around his face, at those brown eyes and soft lips. Hux ran his hand down her side, over the scar tissue of the Saber wound. She was still clutching her own Saber, she realised, as Hux's other hand plucked it away from her, settling it down on the floor, beside the bed. 

'With us.' His fingers were trailing pins and needles over her hip, her thigh. Rey gasped suddenly as his hand slid under the sheet and against _her_. A frisson of warmth, dull and pleasant. 

Kylo's eyes were two shades darker when she met his gaze again. 

'And what's our situation, Hux?' Kylo licked his lips, spiralling the need that was starting to flood her system, compounded by the gentle pressure of Hux's hand against her. She found she couldn't reject his presence, as much as she'd wanted to. He did things to her, pleasant things, things like - she gasped again, hands digging into his thighs beside her as he slipped a finger inside her, moving it slowly, rubbing her. 

'What we're going to do about the three of us.' Rey was trying to focus, trying to follow them but she couldn't control the soft moan, her head falling back against the General's chest, heart racing as he nipped gently against her exposed throat, jolting electricity through her system. 

'And what do you propose?' Kylo's voice was low, husky. 

The General's fingers were moving faster, drawing gasps and moans. She couldn't help it, panting as her nails bit through the fabric of his pants, turning her face up to his. She opened her eyes in time to see Hux look at Kylo before he kissed her, his tongue hot against hers, his teeth teasing at her lower lip.

'Please,' she panted against his mouth, bucking as he shifted his hand, her body thrumming under his touch, needing more, needing to be complete. 

'I propose this,' she heard the General say as she cried out, her whole body exploding into prisms of light. His fingers were still moving as she came crashing down from bliss, breathing hard, feeling the ebbs of it spasm through her. 

Rey opened her eyes, content where she was in Hux's arms, watching as Hux slid his hand from her, held it out to Kylo. 

Dark eyes met hers as her Master leant forward, tongue wrapping around the offered hand, mouth closing over the fingers that had been inside her.

Hot liquid began to bubble within her again, stirring fast. She leant forward but Hux pulled her back hard against him. She could have bested him, she was easily stronger, but something told her to wait as Kylo's eyes went almost black at the sight of her restrained. He crawled towards her, on all fours, his heat covering her. She opened her mouth to ... what ... say something? His eyes pouring fuel into her genitals. And then his eyes flicked up and his mouth crashed against Hux's, forceful and demanding. She was pressed between them, pressed between their obvious desire. And she couldn't move. So she did the next best thing.

Hux swore loudly as she trailed a hand behind her, sliding down hot skin, under the belt of his pants, running her palm against his head, fingers curling around his length. He thrust automatically against her, jostling her, his groan swallowed by Kylos kisses. Smiling wickedly, Rey began to move her hand, feeling the tension begin to build in his body, feeling him pull Kylo closer to him. And then he shoved them both away, desperately wriggling out of his pants.

She'd never seen him so worked up, so undone by what was happening. It was intoxicating.

Kylo tugged the legs off as Rey pushed Hux back against the head rest, straddling him, holding his chin to hold his gaze. She could feel his hard length pressing against her, twitching. Rey savoured the look of his eyes widening, the feel of his breath catching as she adjusted herself ever so slightly and moved her hips down. He entered her, hot, wet and amazing. Pleasure sparked through her, curling her toes, catching the end of her last wave as she began to rock, grabbing his hands and wrapping them around her waist. She felt her breath shorten into gasps as it began to build again, as Hux's face began to redden, his expression darkening as he tried to hold himself back. Rey surged forward, kissing him deeply, running her hands through his hair, ruffling it, sliding her nails down his arms, over his chest, dragging the pleasure out of him syllable by syllable until he came hard and loud, fingers digging into her flesh as he jerked under her.

'I didn't know he could sound like that,' Kylo was kissing her neck as she rode out the last of Hux's waves, enjoying the glazed expression on the red-headed man's face. Enjoying Kylo leaning over her shoulder and kissing him gently, their hands joined over her hips. 

'I think I get what he means now,' she murmured, sliding herself off him, despite Hux's protest, feeling Kylo's erection against her lower back. She pressed her mouth to Hux's, grinning as she did so, enjoying the arch of his eyebrow, the dark look in his eyes as his grip around her waist tightened slightly. 'I think I can get used to this arrangement.' She gasped as she felt her hips lift up, Kylo moving behind her. Hux's grin grew wicked as he deepened the kiss, momentarily distracting her from what was going on.

She felt Kylos hardness press into her, groaned against Hux as she accepted him, moving with him as he pulled her up to her knees, Kylo's hand moving down to rub against her. She pressed her head back against his shoulder, unable to believe that she was responding again so quickly, at the pressure building _again_. Kylo was moving slowly, teasingly, his breath ghosting down her neck.

'This is torture,' Rey breathed, silently pleading for Hux to make it end. But the General seemed content to sit and watch her be assaulted, to watch as Kylo nipped at her neck, her collarbone, tilted her head back so he could kiss her deeply, swallowing her gasps and sighs before he pushed her to her hands and knees and began to move faster.

Rey pressed her head against Hux's leg, one hand digging gouges into Kylo's thigh as he moved hard and fast, pushing her over the edge again, forcing her to cry his name loudly against Hux's skin, collapsing against the older man as she moaned long and loud. Almost unaware as Kylo came, catching himself on his hands, accepting Hux's lips on his, Hux's tongue as Kylo panted for breath.

She lay content and sated in their tangle of sweat and limbs. The smell of their sex heavy in the air.

'Pretty happy with this,' she reiterated to Kylo's low chuckle rumbling through his body.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one, but I thought it was really fucking sweet, so I kept it that way.

'Well he can't _stay_ here.' Rey didn't want to roll over and face him just yet, wiggling against him.

'But the morning is the fun part.'

'I think last night was the fan part,' Kylo retorted, hands grazing over her breasts, eliciting a soft gasp from her. She wiggled her butt and got a gasp out of him instead, his erection growing quickly. 'So you're okay with this?' He asked, cheek pressed against hers.

'Yeah. As long as you are.'

'You're really attracted to him, aren't you?' He wasn't hurt as he asked it, more curious. Rey slipped her fingers down between her legs, reaching back to grasp him and draw him forward, to brush him against her wetness. 

'Almost as much as I am to you.' She adjusted her angle slightly and guided him inside her, moaning at the pleasure of it, as he slowly filled her, sparking jolts of electricity through her nerves. This was far better than the warm up drills he used to have her do. Kylo breathed her name against her neck, burying himself in her as totally as he could. He began to rock gently, stoking the flames in her belly, already beginning to curl her toes with the sensations. 'And you?' She gasped, reaching back to hold him, any part of him.

'You come first to me.' His rhythm picked up, fanning the fire, racing shivers of pleasure along her limbs. 'He has always been second in my mind compared to you.' Rey moaned her response, burying her face in the sheets, breathing in deeply the scent of them. 'I love you Rey.' He whispered to her as she came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I goddamn romanticalised myself writing that. I sat back and said 'AWW THAT'S SO SWEET!' Literally yelled it. Then had to walk away to get over it.
> 
> I have OFFICIALLY run out of backlog.  
> I'm also really busy this weekend, which is why I just spammed the last three chapters I have.
> 
> Hopefully I'll update early next week!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and your support!  
> All comments and questions are loved and valued!  
> <3


End file.
